Why don't you die?
by The California Club
Summary: Naraku hat sich in Kagome verliebt und als Naraku schließlich aus Wut über seine Gefühle ihre Familie tötet, nimmt alles einen viel viel schlimmerern Ausweg als es eigentlich sein sollte.Meine erste Geschichte, bitte seit etwas netter als sonst. hihi


4. Inu Yasha Geschichte

Name: Why don't you die!

Autor: Merlins-Tochter (Natascha Carina Arrington)

Teil 1: Don't try to run away, I will find you where ever you are 

Es war mal wieder so weit!

Der alltägliche Streit zwischen Inu Yasha und Kagome war im Anmarch. Kagome beteuerte Inu Yasha gegen über immer wieder das in einer Woche Ostern in ihrer Zeit sei und das sie endlich mal nach Hause müßte, um Geschenke einkaufen zu gehen.

Doch Inu Yasha sah dies mal wieder nicht ein und versuchte sie wieder mal zu ändern.

Erst wollte er einen Stein auf den Brunnen legen, bekam dann aber Rückenschmerzen wegen den Sitz- Attacken.

So langsam wurde Kagome sauer, er versuchte sie immer wieder zur Weißglut zu treiben, vielleicht machte er das ja nicht absichtlich er wollte ja nur das sie hier blieb, aber manchmal musste sie halt zurück und ihre Familie besuchen, bevor sie überhaupt nicht mehr von der Stelle kam.

Sango, Miroku und Shippo schauten sich dieses Treiben mit Kaede zusammen mal wieder gelangweilt an. Diese Streitereien waren sie inzwischen gewöhnt. Kaede erntete währenddessen Kräuter, Sango unterhielt sich mit Miroku über die Dämonen die sehr wahrscheinlich Splitter hatten und Shippo spielte mit Kirara.

Ein lautes Sitz gefolgt von einem leisen Rums so das die Erde erbebte war zu hören. Anscheinend hatte Kagome ihn wieder auf den Boden geschickt. Sie musste sauer sein. Plötzlich sahen sie ein rotes etwas das kriechend zu ihnen kam. Knurrend und babbelnd verschwand er schließlich in der Hütte und schrie nach Kaede. „He, altes Weib, hol mit gefälligst etwas gegen Rückenschmerzen, bevor ich deine Hütte auseinander nehme."

„Bitte kann man auch sagen Inu Yasha!" Antwortete Kaede während sie sich langsam erhob.

Schließlich ging sie langsam in die Hütte und versuchte ein Paar Schimpfwörter an ihm zu testen, damit er endlich mal die Ohren einzog.

„Kagome, dieses blöde Weib musste zu diesem blöden Fest mal wieder in ihre Zeit."

„Lass sie doch, sie muss auch mal wieder da hin, denn sie kann nicht immer hier bleiben."

„Wieso nicht, Miroku? Sie kann gerne hier einziehen, oder Kaede, dann muss sie nicht immer mit mir streiten."

Miroku so wie alle anderen schüttelten ungläubig die Köpfe. So blöd konnte auch nur Inu Yasha sein.

In Kagomes Zeit:

„DIESER BLÖDE INU YASHA!"

Sota hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das Geschrei hielt ja kein Mensch aus. Meine Güte immer wenn sie nach Hause kam musste sie sauer auf Inu Yasha sein. Immer stritten sie und Komischerweise gab Kagome immer nach wenn Inu Yasha kam um sie Abzuholen.

Kagomes Mutter kam herein und sagte ihre Hojo sei am Telefon. Als Kagome 5 Minuten später zurück kam, grummelte sie irgend etwas.

Schnell zog sie sich um und berichtete ihrer Familie das sie ein Date mit Hojo hätte, als Sota das hörte verdrehte er mal wieder die Augen. Dieses Milchgesicht schon wieder, wann verstand Hojo endlich das Kagome kein Interesse an ihm hatte.

Als sie schließlich von Hojo abgeholt wurde hatte sie ein schlichtes weißes Kleid mit an einer Seite verzierten Rosen. Hojo grinste mal wieder über beide Backen und schenkte ihr eine weiße Rose. Sie bedankte sich mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Sota sah ihnen Nach. Seufzend ging er hoch auf den Speicher. Dort versteckte er sich und spielte mit seinen Spielsachen um mal ruhe zu haben.

2 Stunden später:

Als Kagome nach Hause kam und sich vorm Tor von Hojo verabschiedete spürte sie eine Dunkle Aura um das Haus herum. Sie lief schnell zum Haus und blieb schließlich an der Tür stehen. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und blieb geschockt stehen, alles war durcheinander und überall lagen Sachen aus verschieden Ecken herum. Sie hörte ein Geräusch so wie ein Schluchzten und ging schließlich durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Geschockt blieb sie stehen, dort lag Ihr Großvater und ihre Mutter. "Mama!" Großvater! Oh Gott was ist passiert." Schnell kniete sie sich hin und fühlte ihren Puls. Geschockt zog sie schnell die Hand vom Puls ihrer Mutter, er war nicht mehr vorhanden. Plötzlich regte sich ihr Großvater. „Kagome...Hol Sota und Lauf... Er ist hier und ... versucht dich ... zu... töten. Lauf!.." Bis er auch schließlich zusammensackte und leblos liegen blieb. Schluchzend klammerte sie sich an die beiden leblosen Körper und weinte heftig, während sie immer wieder schrie sie sollen doch die Augen aufmachen. Plötzlich knackte etwas hinter ihr und erschrocken drehte sie sich rum :"Sota?" Doch das war nicht Sota. Ängstlich blickte sie in das Gesicht und ließ einen erstickten Schrei los, während die Hand der verhüllten Person sie grob packte und wegzerrte.

In Musashi:

Unruhig ging Inu Yasha in der Hütte auf und ab. Kaede :"Mensch, Inu Yasha beruhige dich doch mal!" Inu Yasha hörte nicht auf sie und ging weiter auf und ab. „ Ich weiß nicht Kaede. Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl, irgend etwas ist da drüben passiert!"

Seufzend ging Kaede an ihr Regal und schlug ein Buch auf. „Hör zu Inu Yasha, wenn du wissen willst wie es Kagome geht, dann kann ich dir helfen."

Inu Yasha schaute sie fragend an. Kaede bereitete ein paar Kräuter vor. „Ich will nur wissen was so wichtig ist, dass wir nicht weiter Splitter suchen gehen können."

Kaede murmelte während dessen irgend etwas unverständliches. Plötzlich warf sie die Kräuter in die Flammen des zuvor angemachten Feuers. In den Flammen erschien ein Bild. Alle hielten den Atem an. Kaede sagte nur: „Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?"

Überall war Blut und zwei leblose Körper waren in der Küche zu finden. Man hörte Schreie aus einem Zimmer.

Sie sahen Sota wie er ängstlich und zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden in Kagomes Zimmer saß. Er weinte heftig und hörte auch diese qualvollen Schreie:

Plötzlich war alles still, man hörte nur noch eine Person häßlich lachen und eine stöhnende Stimme. Als die Haustür klapperte sah es so aus als renne Sota aus Kagomes Zimmer.

Alle bekamen einen Schock, dort lag Kagome blutend und halb nackt auf dem Sofa und versuchte anscheinend nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Schreiend rannte Sota auf seine Schwester zu und umarmte sie heftig. Kagome verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und versuchte ihren Bruder zu beruhigen. Man hörte sie sagen: „Sota ich habe in meiner Schublade oben einen Splitter, du nimmst ihn raus rennst zum Brunnen und hab keine Angst spring einfach hinein, wenn du drüben bist, gibt es dort einen Weg der führt dich direkt in ein Dorf. Du rennst in das erste Haus das du siehst und fragst nach Kaede und Inu Yasha. Hol so schnell wie möglich Hilfe!"

Sie schaute ihren Bruder eindringlich an. Er schluchzte und machte sie so schnell auf den Weg um ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sahen noch wie Kagome ihm nach sah und einen Ausdruck reinen Hasses auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Das wirst du bezahlen, Naraku!"

Mit diese Worten die Kagome sprach erlosch schließlich das Feuer und schenkte der Hütte in Musashi die erlösende Dunkelheit. Keiner regte sich. Draußen schauten alle Dorfbewohner die das helle Licht aus der Hütte gesehen hatten, bedrückt und geschockt auf die Gruppe. Plötzlich hörte man Schluchzer aus dem Wald . Eine kleine Person die nur Sota sein konnte kam angerannt: "Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Bitte hilf Kagome, bitte sie wird streben. Du mußt ihr Helfen." Die Dorfbewohner machten ihm Platze und er rannte zielstrebig auf Inu Yasha zu, der aus seiner Starre erwacht war und Sota nun umarmte. Sota krallte sich in seine Suikan und stotterte dauernd nur er sollte endlich zu Kagome.

Inu Yasha gab Sota an Sango, die ihn zu beruhigen versuchte. Inu Yasha sprintete aus der Hütte und lief so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen zum Brunnen.

Bei Kagome:

Kagome hatte währenddessen versucht die Gedanken zu verdrängen, die gerade passiert waren. Als Naraku sie gepackt hatte, hatte sie versucht sich zu währen, sie trat und schlug nach ihm, doch er schlug nur mit seinen Krallen nach ihr die tiefe Kratzer in ihrem Oberkörper hinterließen. Sie schrie ihn an er solle sie nicht anfassen und verschwinden, doch er hörte nicht auf sie, statt dessen presste er belustigt seine Lippen auf ihre und riss ihr Oberteil auseinander. Geschockt versucht sie sich von ihm weg zu drücken. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihren Rücken so das sie schreiend aufstöhnte. Sie wollte sich wehren, aber sie konnte nicht ihr schien es als währe ihre ganze Kraft weg. Es war so schlimm, während die Erinnerungen sie durchfluteten kamen ihr erneut die Tränen. Ihr Lief das Blut ihren Rücken hinunter und sie fühlte sich so dreckig. ER versuchte sie tatsächlich zu vergewaltigen. Während er sie auf das Sofa drückte sagte er mit dunkler Stimme: „Endlich kann ich mal ausprobieren, wie du schmeckst. Ich will der erste sein, und der letze, denn wenn du wieder in meiner Zeit bist werde ich dich töten, am besten vor den Augen deiner Freunde!"

Er drückte mit einer Hand ihre Hände über ihren Kopf und mit den Anderen presste er seine Finger in ihren Unterleib, er tauchte in sie ein und seine Kralle hinterließen innere Verletzungen. Verlangend presste er seine Zunge gegen ihren Mund bis sie schließlich aufgeben musste und ihm Einlaß geben musste. Sie ekelte sich vor ihm und sie weinte heftig. „Nicht...!" Stöhnend und weinend flehte sie ihn an auf zu hören. ER dacht nicht daran. Mit einem Krallenstrich zerteilte er ihre Kleidung und blickte belustigt auf ihren nackten Körper.

ER zog sich bedacht langsam aus während Kagomes Augen groß wurden und sie erneut versuchte zu entkommen. Es gelang ihr nicht und Naraku wickelte ihre Hände schließlich mit einem Strick um ein Stuhlbein damit sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Er drückte mit seinen Krallen ihre Beine auseinander und hinterließ tiefe blutige Kratzer.. Blutüberströmt lag sie vor ihm und stöhnte vor schmerz. Er drang mit Gewalt in sie ein. Sie konnte nicht einmal schreien während er stöhnend sich aufbäumte. Sie wollte nicht mehr und glaubte sich in ihrer eigenen Welt sicherer zu fühlen. Als er fertig war bewegte sie sich nicht, auch als er ihre Fesseln löste und sie mit einem lachen allein in der Wohnung ließ konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Als die Tür knallte erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance und blickte sich zitternd um. Ihr tat alles weh und sie blutete so wie es ihr Vorkam aus jeder Pore.

Sie redete sich immer ein stark zu sein und nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen. Sie wusste das Naraku nichts von ihrem Bruder wusste. Wenigstens ihr Bruder musste Hilfe holen, denn sie war eindeutig zu schwach dafür.

Als ihr Bruder schließlich sich aufmachte um Hilfe zu Holen, versuchte sie auf zu stehen. Es war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Sie musste schließlich einsehen auf Inu Yasha zu warten und ihn zu bitten sie ins Bad zu bringen.

Teil 2: My pain seems to be endless 

Nicht mal zwei Minuten vergingen und die Tür ging auf. „Kagome!" Inu Yashas Stimme. "Ich bin hier, Inu Yasha!"

Als er sie erblickte traf ihn fast der Schlag. Geschunden und verletzt lag sie erschöpft auf dem Blutigen Sofa. Was ihm noch mehr Angst machte war, das es ihr Blut war. Er lief auf sie zu und betrachte sie kurz, es schien ihm als währe keine Stelle ihrer Haut mehr Heil. Er nahm seinen Suikan ab und legte ihn vorsichtig um sie. Schluchzend und zittern legte sie sich in seine Arme. „Inu Yasha. Naraku...Naraku hat meine Mutter und meinen Großvater umgebracht. Oh Gott, Ich hatte so eine Angst!"

Inu Yasha hielt sie so fest wie möglich ohne ihr weh zu tun. Er würde das Naraku niemals verzeihen.

Vorsichtig hob er Kagome hoch und lief auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Brunnen, durchreiste die Dimensionen und sprintete zu Kaedes Hütte. Die Dorfbewohner schauten schockiert auf die Blutende Kagome in Inu Yashas Armen. Sota wollte schon zu seiner Schwester aber Sango ließ ihn nicht. Sie wusste Kaede brauchte Platz. Inu Yasha legte Kagome ganz vorsichtig auf die Decke und setzte sich neben sie. Solange Kaede noch etwas an Kräutern suchte, wollte er Kagome nicht alleine lassen. Er strich vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht während sie versucht ihn an zu lächeln. ER wusste sie wollte nicht das er sich sorgen machte. Sie musste sehr starke Schmerzen auf dem Rücken haben.

ER schaute sie besorgt an und konnte seine Angst um sie nicht verbergen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und strich ihm über den Handrücken. Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste sie behutsam auf die Stirn. Sie schloß erschöpft die Augen und entspannte sich ein bißchen, bis sie plötzlich zusammen zuckte und den Schmerz in ihrem Rücken wieder spürte. „Es ist bald vorbei. Der Schmerz wird nach lassen. Währe ich doch nur da gewesen. Dieses Schwein! Das wird er bereuen!" „Shhh! Jetzt bin ich wenigstens wieder bei euch in Sicherheit. Wie geht es Sota? Ist er unverletzt?"

„Ihm geht es gut! Mein Gott wo bleibt denn Kaede? Wo hast du Schmerzen? Am Rücken? Was hat er dir angetan?"

„Bitte, Inu Yasha! Stell jetzt keine Fragen, wenn es mir etwas besser geht erzähl ich etwas oder Kaede wird etwas über meine ‚Zustand' sagen." Er nickt und küsste sie noch ein letztes mal sanft auf die Stirn bevor auch schon Kaede ins Zimmer kam und ihn weg scheuchte.

Inu Yasha ging in der Hütte auf und ab und hörte nur gedämpft die Stimmen aus dem anderen Zimmer. Sota machte er langsam verrückt. Sango allerdings scheuchte die Menschenmengen fort und sagte ihnen sie würden nachher erfahren wie es ihr ginge. Verständnisvoll gingen sie schließlich in ihre Hütten.

Nach ca. einer Stunde kam Kaede aus dem angrenzenden Raum und schaute ruhig in die Runde. Inu Yasha blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Sie schläft jetzt. Ihr Zustand ist stabil obwohl sie sehr viel Blut verloren hat." „Wie sieht ihr körperlicher Zustand aus?" erkundete sich Miroku. (Den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!)

Kaede sah zu Shippo, der auch gleich verstand. Er führte Sota hinaus und sagte: "Die müssen unter sich sprechen. Erwachsenen Zeug!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er den Jungen hinaus. Als Kaede sicher war das sie außer Hörweite waren sprach sie schließlich weiter.

„Sie hat viele Verletzungen davon getragen. Er hat seine Krallen anscheinend in ihren Rücken gekrallt, ziemlich tief. Ihr Oberkörper weißt tiefe Kratzer auf. Und sie hat auch anscheinend innere Verletzungen" „ Innere Verletzungen? Was soll das heißen? Rippenbruch oder was?" Inu Yasha kam nicht so richtig mit. Sie schwieg und so fuhr Sango fort, die verstanden hatte was Kaede meinte: „Sie meint das Kagome von ihm Vergewaltigt wurde."

Inu Yasha sah geschockt zu Sango und dann wieder zu Kaede die traurig den Kopf senkte. Wütend ballte er sein Fäuste und fragte dann Kaede mit einer sehr ruhigen und beherrschten Stimme: „ Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Wenn du willst?"

Langsam ging Inu Yasha zu Kagome und hockte sich schließlich neben sie. Als auch schon Sota und Shippo wieder herein kamen. Kaede sagte Sota das seine Schwester schlafen würde und das er auch zu ihr rein könnte. Sota ging auch gleich rein und entdeckte Inu Yasha neben Kagome. Er hatte Inu Yasha noch nie so gesehen. Sein Gesicht war schmerz verzerrt. Er streckte die Arme nach Sota aus und nahm ihn fest in die Arme während er immer noch auf die schlafende Kagome blickte. Sota kuschelte sich ganz tief in Inu Yashas Mantel. Schließlich schlief er auch ein. Inu Yasha aber blieb die bis spät in die Nacht noch wach. Kaede uns Sango schliefen tief und fest in ihren Decken und Miroku saß eingenickt an der Wand. Mitten in der Nacht fing Kagome leicht an zu zittern. Sie zuckte immer leicht zusammen. Als Inu Yasha das bemerkte legte er ganz vorsichtig Sota an die Wand und rutschte zu Kagome hinüber. Er strich ihr langsam über die Wange und sah sie unverwandt an.

Durch diese leichte Berührung wachte Kagome auf und schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Inu Yasha. „Konntest du nicht schlafen?" fragte sie ihn. „Nein ich muss schließlich auf dich aufpassen." Sie musste bei diesem Satz lächeln. ER legte sich langsam neber sie und drehte sich auf die Seite um sie besser sehen zu können. „Was hatte er dir angetan Kagome? Wieso ist es so weit gekommen?" Kagome kamen Bilder in den Kopf des letzten Tages. "Ich bin nachdem ich mit einem Freund weg war gleich nach Hause! Ich spürte eine negative Energie, als ich dann ins Haus kam war ... war alles zerstört und dann kam ich in die Küche. Sie waren tot...Einfach tot...Er hatte sie einfach umgebracht." Sie wollte sich etwas bewegen zuckte dann aber wegen der Schmerzen zusammen. „Als ich Sota suchen wollte stand Naraku hinter mir und packte mich an den Händen und zerrte mich weg. Er ...Nun ja...Er hat...hat.." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Als er bemerkte das sie zitterte legte er vorsichtig einen Arm und die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie legte langsam ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Hörte seinen stetigen Herzschlag. Er küsste sie wieder auf die Stirn um auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. Als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörten. Sota war aufgewacht und krabbelte nun verschlafen zu Inu Yasha une seiner Schwester. Kagome strich ihm sanft durch die Haare und er legte sich gleich auf die andere Seite von Inu Yasha. Kagome und Inu Yasha verdutzte das erst aber sie hatten nichts dagegen. Als Sota schließlich schlief legten sich die beiden auch wieder entspannt zurück und versuchten auch etwas zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Kagome wurde durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die sie kitzelten wach. Sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sie lag immer noch mit dem Kopf auf Inu Yashas Brust und Sota schlief auch da neber. Sie versuchte sich langsam auf zu richten. Ihr Becken schmerzte höllisch und ihr Rücken tat auch noch weh. Anscheinend wurde Inu Yasha immer schnell wach denn als er sah das Kagomes Kopf nicht mehr auf seiner Brust lag richtete er sich ruckartig auf. Als er sanft eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte sah er Kagome an und atmete erleichtert aus.

ER sah sie jedoch gleich wieder besorgt an als er sah das sie sich versuchte auf zu richten. Anscheinend klappte es nicht sehr gut, denn sie zuckte bei jeder Bewegung immer ein bißchen zusammen.

„Leg dich lieber noch hin, du mußt dich noch ausruhen." „Ich kann nicht einfach nur rum sitzen und Däumchen drehen." Inu Yasha half ihr schließlich doch hoch und beobachtete sie jeden Zentimeter.

Sie ließen Sota schlafen und gingen nach neben an, dort saß bereits Kaede und schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln als sie eintraten. Sango Und Miroku freuten sich auch das Kagome es wieder einigermaßen gut ging. Allerdings sah jeder das ihr das Laufen nicht sehr gut tat. Sobald sie alle saßen machte Kaede auch schon das Frühstück bereit. Als Sota rein kam setzte er sich gleich neben Kagome und wollte sie schon umarmen, ließ es aber doch bleiben, da er von Kaede ein kleines Kopfschütteln bekam. Nach dem Essen machte sich Kaede mit Kagome wieder ins Nebenzimmer um die Verbände zu wechseln.

Sie bekam von Kaede einer der Miko Kleidungen. Als sie fertig waren setzten sie sich wieder zu den anderen.

Teil 3: I will find you but don't tell my friends 

In der Nacht: (Sorry ich musste einfach diese Stimmung haben)

Selbst in der Nacht schlief Kagome unruhig, sie träumte immer wieder das selbe. Narakus Angriff. Als sie Aufwachte schliefen alle noch tief und fest, da faste sie einen Entschluß. Leise und vorsichtig nahm sie ihren Bogen und ihre Pfeile und schrieb einfach in kurzen Sätzen eine Entschuldigung auf einen Zettel. Sie musste Naraku finden. Sie schlich sich leise aus der Hütte und sattelte ein Pferd. Plötzlich donnerte es laut und in der Hütte wachte Inu Yasha auf. Schockiert musste er fest stellen, das Kagome weg war, er fand den Zettel mit den Worten -_Es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss ihn finden_- Plötzlich hörte er ein Pferd galoppieren als er aber raus sah konnte er nichts erkennen. Er weckte sofort die anderen „Kagome ist weg. Sie sucht Naraku!" Sofort waren alle wach. „Wir machen uns sofort auf die suche, bevor es anfängt zu regnen.!" Entschied Miroku schnell, Inu Yasha weckte noch schnell Sota, denn er musste ebenfalls mitkommen, falls Naraku auch hinter ihm her wäre.

Sofort packten sie alles zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg. Inu Yasha ging voran und Sango, Miroku und Sota ritten auf Kiraras Rücken hinter her. Leider hatten sie nicht viel Glück denn eine Stunde später gerieten sie schon in einen stürmenden Regen. Als sie eine Höhle gefunden hatten spürte Inu Yasha den Geruch Kagomes: „Sie war hier, anscheinend hatte sie irgend jemanden gesucht." „Anscheinend hatte sie ihn gefunden:" Drang Sangos Stimme gedämpft aus dem Inneren. Als Inu Yasha und die Anderen ebenfalls dort hin kamen, blieb ihnen alle der Atem in der Lunge stecken. Am Boden lag ein Dämon über und über mit Blut beschmiert und ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Brust. Sota versteckte sich hinter Inu Yashas Rücken und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Wer kann so etwas brutales tun?" Inu Yasha sah ihn ernst an und sagte: „Das hat Kagome getan, Sota!" Sota schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, das konnte seine Schwester nicht. Er dachte dazu währe sie niemals fähig. „Doch Sota, das sind Kagomes Pfeile und der Dämon gehört anscheinend zu Narakus Truppe!"

Laut verkündete er zu den anderen: „Wir werden in der Nähe übernachten, damit falls wir Glück haben Morgen mit der Spur nach Kagome weiter machen können." Alle waren einverstanden. Als sie einen geeigneten Schlafplatz gefunden hatten, schliefen auch schnell alle ein, alle außer einer Person. Inu Yasha saß hoch auf einem Baum und beobachtete den Himmel der die grauen Wolken langsam wegschob.

Nicht weit entfernt ritt eine Person immer noch auf einem leicht schnaubenden Pferd durch die Gegend. Kagome hatte nicht sehr viel heraus gefunden. Der Dämon war eindeutig aus Naraku Truppe, denn er trug eine schwarze Rose als Markenzeichen auf seinem Schulterblatt. Er sagte ihr das Naraku sehr wahrscheinlich in Richtung Norden weiter zog danach beendete sie des Dämons Leben mit einem Pfeil und machte sich schnell weiter auf den Weg. Es musste jetzt schon mehrere Stunden her sein, das sie von ihren Freunden weg geritten ist. Ihr tat es unendlich leid, aber sie wollte Naraku alles so schnell wie möglich heim zahlen. Als sie merkte das ihr Pferd langsam an Geschwindigkeit verlor und es müde wurde entschied sie sich eine Rast zu machen bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Seufzend hielt sie an und schnallte den Sattel vom Pferd das sich danach auch gleich unter eine geschützte Stelle kniete. Nahe beim Pferd packte sie ihre Sachen aus und gönnte sich auch ein bißchen ruhe. Bevor sie ins Land der Träume verfiel, sagte sie in Gedanken noch mal zu ihren Freunden ‚Entschuldigung'

Sonnenstrahlen weckten Kagome am frühen Morgen, mit entsetzten musste sie fest stellen das sie länger geschlafen hatte als geplant. Schnell sattelte sie ihr Pferd und ging aber neben ihm her. Sie hielt mit gespanntem Bogen nach einem weiteren Dämon Narakus Ausschau. Leise schlich sie sich an die Grenze des Gebietes der Wölfe.

Auch die anderen wurden Wach. Inu Yasha: „Wie müssen los, sonst verlieren wir vielleicht ihre Spur!" Schnell packten sie alles zusammen und machten sich weiter auf den Weg. Zum Glück war der Geruch nicht ganz verschwunden und so fanden sie ziemlich schnell ihre Schlafplatzstelle. Kaum drehten sie sich in die andere Richtung schnüffelte Inu Yasha auch schon heftig in der Luft herum. Kirara begann zu knurren. Es roch eindeutig nach Blut. Dämonen Blut. Sie liefen schnell in die Richtung aus der, der Geruch kam und versteckten sich hinter einem Buch. Man hörte lautes knurren und eine Frauenstimme.

Kagome hatte gar keine Zeit die anderen Präsenzen in diesem Waldstück zu spüren, denn der Dämon war ziemlich stark. „Ich werde dir nichts sagen! Mein Auftrag lautet dich zu töten mehr nicht!" „Dann kommst du aber nicht mehr lebendig nach Hause, denn ich lasse mich nicht einfach so umbringen!" Der Dämon lachte nur auf diese Antwort. „Ja das hat man mit gesagt. Naraku sagte mir schon das du ziemlich viel aushalten kannst." Mit dieser Antwort hatte Kagome nicht gerechnet und auch nicht die anderen hinter den Büschen. „Was hat er dir noch gesagt? Los antworte mir!" „Nun ja, so viel schmerz soll dir anscheinend gefallen und du sollst sogar um Gnade gefleht haben!" belustigt sprach er weiter „Du hast anscheinend einen sehr reizvollen Körper sonst würde Naraku sich nicht die Hände an dir schmutzig machen. Ich soll dich fragen ob du nicht vielleicht von ihm Schwanger wärst!" Kagome kochte innerlich vor Wut. Inu Yasha konnte sich auch kaum unter Kontrolle halten.

„Nein keine Sorge, ich bin nicht schwanger" sagte sie verächtlich. „Nun gut. Dann machte es auch nicht viel aus, wenn ich dich jetzt töte.!" Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Angriff über. ER lief schnell auf sie zu und spreizte seine Klauen. Kagome rührte sich nicht und Inu Yasha und die Freunde dachten schon sie wäre vor Angst erstarrt. Doch blitzschnell zog sie einen Pfeil und schoss diesen mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit auf den Dämonen ab. Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte wurde er schon mitten ins Herz getroffen und an einen Baum geheftet. Mit vor schreck offenen Augen hang er nun tot an einem Baum. „Tja! Reizen tut man mich nicht! Pech gehabt!"

Teil 4: We found you and you! You wonna run away from the lovely friends to protect them 

Als Kagome den Bogen weglegte und sich gerade ihrem Pferd zuwenden wollte musste sie feststellen das es weg war. Sie hörte ein leises Wiehern rechts von sich und drehte sich in die Richtung. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Dort standen ihre Freunde und Sango hielt die Leine des Pferdes. „Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu ohne uns auf die Verfolgung Narakus zu gehen? Kannst du mir das mal sagen?" fragte sie Inu Yasha mit einer bösen Miene. Trotzig drehte sich Kagome leicht um und sagte: „Das geht euch nicht an!" „So so" Ließ Inu Yasha nur verlauten und schritt auf Kagome zu. Er packte sie sanft aber bestimmt an den Hüften und hob sie hoch. Mit ihr sprang er gleich auf das Pferd und setzte sich hinter sie. Er umschlang ihre Hüften und nahm auch gleich die Zügel in die Hand. Kagome wollte schon Protestieren, aber als sie die kindliche Stimme ihres jungen Bruders hörte gab sie ihre Proteste schließlich auf. „Kagome, lauf nicht wieder weg, ja? Du weißt doch du mußt auf mich jetzt aufpassen!" sagte Sota und lächelte sie an. Shippo sprang auf seiner Schulter auf und ab mit den Worten: „Mich auch, mich auch!" Kagome lehnte sich an Inu Yasha und so setzten sie sich schließlich weiter in Bewegung. Kagome genoß sichtlich die Nähe von Inu Yasha. Sie konnte seinen Duft einatmen und seinen stetigen Herzschlag spühren. Sie hatte die Hände auf seine gelegt und festgehalten. Inu Yasha beruhigte die Nähe von Kagome eher. In Kämpfen spornte sie ihn an und er hatte viel mehr Kraft wenn Kagome dabei war. Sie akzeptierte ihn wie er war, mit jeder Schwäche die er hatte. Als sie ritten legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schultern und entspannte sich. Schließlich überließ er die Führung des Pferdes doch eher Kagome, reiten war nicht so sein Ding.

Als sich Kagome aber an Inu Yasha gelehnt hatte spürte sie einen Schmerz auf ihrem Rücken. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen was auch Inu Yasha bemerkte. „Was ist?" „Ach nichts!" Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Seufzend wandte sie sich an Inu Yasha. "Ich glaube wir müssen kurz anhalten. Ich habe meine Rücken wohl zu sehr belastet. Es tut weh." Als Inu Yasha sich nach hinten lehnte um ihren Rücken zu betrachten sah er auch schon das durch den weißen Stoff etwas Blut hervor drang. „Es scheint mir deine Wunde ist wieder aufgerissen!" Mit besorgtem Blick betrachtete er ihre Reaktion. Sie musste leise fluchen. „Wie machen kurz rast, Okay Miroku und Sango?" „Klar Kagome, was ist denn?" „Meine Wunde ist wieder aufgerissen, Sango!" „Verflucht, du hast dich zu viel bewegt, hm ?" „Ja scheint so !" Also hielten sie an einer grünen Wiese in der Nähe eines Baches an. „Tut es sehr weh?" fragte sie Sota leicht besorgt. „Nein, nein, Sota. Aber es muss halt neu verbunden werden." Da sie sich nicht ohne Schmerzen bewegen konnte, versuchte Inu Yasha die Situation zu erleichtern. Er schwang sich vor Kagome auf das Pferd und umarmte sie so das er an ihre Hüfte faßte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und bewegten sich erstmal nicht von der Stelle. Sie fanden es schön so zu sitzen. Bis plötzlich Miroku fragte was denn los sei. Ein wenige ertappt sprang Inu Yasha schließlich mit Kagome vom Pferd. Während die Männer am Ufer spazieren gingen legte sich Kagome auf eine ausgebreitet Decken und Sango versuchte ihre Wunde zu versorgen.

Teil 5: Why do you wanna see and feel my pain 

Miroku allerdings hatte in der kleinen Männergruppe eine Ideale Idee. „Wir wollen doch bestimmt auch mal sehen, was Naraku denn ihr angetan hat, oder Inu Yasha?" Mit einer Kopfnuss und Beschimpfungen, dass so etwas gar nicht gut sei brachte er den Mönch zum Schweigen. Sota allerdings fand die Idee nicht mal so schlecht, schließlich wollte er wissen was vorgefallen war. „Ich gehe mal zu meiner Schwester!" und ohne auf die zwei Streithähne zu Achten ging er zielstrebig an ihnen vorbei und zu Sango und Kagome zurück. Als sie wußten das Sota nicht mehr da war bekamen sie Panik verstecken sich aber schnell hinter einem Busch und beobachteten die Szene.

„Was ist denn im Haus passiert Kagome?" Geschockt schaute Kagome auf ihren kleinen Bruder der ängstlich auf ihre Wunde sah. „Sota! Solltest du nicht bei Inu Yasha und Miroku sein?" „Ja aber die wollten auch spannen gehen. Also bin ich schon mal vor gegangen!" Mit einem Seitenblick zu Sango und einem Seufzer schrie Kagome einfach nur: „Wenn ihr da bespannt wegen einer Wunde dann ist das wirklich unter aller Sau!" Raschelnd schauten schließlich zwei Köpfe aus dem Gebüsch. Sango sagte: „Wenn ihr die Wunde sehen wollt, Bitte. Aber danach verschwindet ihr wieder!" Nickend kamen auch Inu Yasha und Miroku. Als sie schließlich bei der knienden Sango und de auf dem Bauch liegenden Kagome waren betrachtete sie Inu Yasha skeptisch. Er hatte so einen wütenden Blick drauf mit einer Spur Haß im Gesicht als er ihre Wunde sah „Was ist denn Inu Yasha?" „Nichts, nichts" beteuerte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. ER kannte sich allerdings mit solchen Wunden aus und wusste wie tief so etwas sein konnte. „Sag mal Kagome, wie tief war die Wunde eigentlich?" erkundigte sich Miroku als hätte er Inu Yashas Gedanken gelesen. Nachdenklich verzog Kagome die Miene. „Gib mir mal deine Hand Inu Yasha!" Neugierig tat er was sie sagt, er ahnte schon etwas. Sie betrachtete seine Hand und sagte: „Deine Krallen sind fast wie bei Naraku also ungefähr...so tief ist die Wunde" sie zeigt auf Inu Yashas kleinen Finger. Es waren mindestens 11 cm . Ungläubig schaute Inu Yasha auf Kagome die allerdings den Kopf abgewendet hatte. Ihre Erinnerung an dies Nacht kam zurück, schmerzlich zurück. Inu Yasha setzte sich neber sie und strich ihr über das Haar. Sie wendete ihren Kopf vom grünen Gras ab und schenkte Inu Yasha ein lächeln. Sofort musste er zurück lächeln. „Also, ihr habt die Antwort die ihr haben wolltet und jetzt kusch kusch Kagome muss noch weiter verarztet werden!" Ohne Kommentare erhoben sich die Jungen wieder und maschierten ab.

Als Sango mit Kagome fertig war machten Kagome und Sango das Essen bereit und breiteten auch schon mal die Schlafsäcke aus. Die Jungs suchten unterdessen schon mal das Feuerholz und Sota spielte mit Shippo und Kirara am Flussufer. Das Essen verlief einigermaßen ruhig bis mehrere Mikos an dem Waldrand entlang ritten. Als sich eine der Mikos die Gruppe kurz betrachtete. Sofort brachte sie ihr Pferd zum Stillstand und saß ab. Sie ging aber ohne zu zögern auf die Gruppe zu während sie nur ihren Blick auf Kagome gerichtet hatte.

Teil 6: May I present you, the watcher of the jewel, Kagome! 

Inu Yasha allerdings reagierte schnell und zog Tessaiga. Er stellte sich schützend vor Kagome und hielt der Miko das Schwert unter die Nase. „Darf ich mal wissen, was dich veranlaßt das Schwert gegen eine Miko zu erheben?" fragte die sichtlich gelassene Miko. „Man kann ja nie wissen was sich unter der Haut einer Person versteckt!" antwortete Inu Yasha sofort und betrachtete sie skeptisch.

Die Miko allerdings interessierte sich nicht für seine Antwort und wandte sich kurzerhand an die anderen ihrer Gruppe. „Kommt meine Freunde und Begrüßt die Miko des Heiligtums und die Wächterin über das Juwel."

Alle aus beiden Gruppen waren sprachlos. Kagome und ihre Freunde dachten nur, woher zum Teufel wusste sie das ich die Wächterin des Juwels bin? Aber ich hätte wissen müssen das sie mich noch kennt.

Voller erstaunen traten die Mikos auf Kagome zu und überhäuften sie mit Fragen. Wie konnte sie die Splitter sehen? Warum hatte sie das Juwel zerschossen? Warum war sie mit Dämonen unterwegs. „Stop! Stop! Meine Freunde wir werden alles noch erfahren , wenn das Treffen statt findet." beruhigte die erste Miko ihre Freundinnen. „Honoke, schön dich zu sehen!" Begrüßte Kagome sie und trat an Inu Yasha vorbei auf Honoke zu. Inu Yasha plusterte sich auf. „Was? Du kennst diese Miko und hasst mir davon nichts erzählt?" „Ich wusste nicht ob ich sie noch mal treffen würde!" entschuldigte sich Kagome. „Kagome was ist das für ein Treffen?" fragte sie Sota, der sich zum schmollenden Inu Yasha gesetzt hatte. „Das ist ein Treffen wo nur Mikos hin dürfen aber ich denke mal das Thema wird die Bekämpfung Narakus sein. Oder irre ich mich, Honoke?" „Nein du irrst dich nicht. Und darf ich mal fragen wer ihr seid?" Sango und Miroku stellten sich vor aber Kagome musste bei Sota und Inu Yasha nachhelfen, die mal wieder etwas weiter weg saßen. Als die Miko Honoke den Namen Inu Yasha hörte stutze sie. „Bist du nicht der, der an einen Baum gebannt wurde von der ehemaligen Wächterin?" Man hörte aber nur ein ersticktes und tiefes knurren von Seitens Inu Yasha. Sota allerdings fand diese Frau nett und stellte sich neber Kagome. Honoke beugte sich runter und :"Aber hallo du mußt der kleine Bruder von Kagome sein, sie hat mir schon etwas von dir erzählt." Sota strahlte nur während seine Wangen sich leicht rot färbten. Kagome und Honoke mußten darüber lachen. Sango und auch Miroku mischten sich schnell in das Gespräch ein. Nur Inu Yasha gesellte sich nicht dazu. Honoke verwickelte Sago und Miroku in ein ernstes Gespräch und Kagome konnte sich so erst mal zu Inu Yasha gesellen.

Teil 7: Are you crazy Kagome to sit there with a halfdeamon 

Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite und sah das er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Wie er da so im Schneidersitz saß sah er richtig süß aus. Er schien anscheinend in seine eigen Welt vertieft zu sein. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnt sich vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter. ER zuckte kurz zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Als er Kagome an seiner Seite sah musste er kurz lächeln und legte einen Arm um sie. Langsam zog er sie näher zu sich heran.

Aus sicherer Entfernung wurden sie von den anderen Mikos beobachtet. Sie fingen an sich darüber zu ärgern, wie konnte diese Berühmte Miko nur mit einem Dämon zusammen arbeiten? War sie etwa in ihn verliebt.

Inu Yasha hatte allerdings so gute Ohren das er ihnen einen bösen Blick schenkte.

Die Mikos fingen an auf ihn zu schimpfen: „Wie kannst du es wagen eine heilige Miko an zu fassen? Du Dämon nimm die Pfoten von ihr. „ Sehr oft fiel auch das Wort räudiger Köter und verseuchte Kreatur. Kagome fühlte wie sich Inu Yashas Muskeln anspannte und er anfing seine Hand zu seinem Schwert zu führen . Sie hielt seine Hand fest und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie konnte in seinen Augen Schmerz und Zorn lesen. Er war Verletzlich im Innern und diese Worte machten die Vergangenheit wieder zur schlimmen Realität. Doch diesmal meldete sich Kagome zu Wort: „Wie könnt ihr es wagen ihn auf die übelste Weise zu beschimpfen! Ihr kennt ihn nicht. Würdet ihr jeden töten der anders aussieht als ein normaler Mensch? Oder würdet ihr erstmal herausfinden wollen was sich in seinem Innern verbirgt. Anscheinend heißt bei euch das Motto erst Schießen dann Fragen stellen oder etwa nicht? „ als sie kurz verstummte sah sie betroffen Blicke von Seiten der Mikos und Einverstandene Blicke von Honoke und Sango auch von Miroku und Shippo. „Also haltet euer vorlautes Mundwerk und lasst mich entscheiden mit wem ich mich abgebe und wem ich Vertraue." Mit diesen Worten lehnte sie sich wieder gegen Inu Yasha und blickte auf sein Gesicht. Er sah sie überrascht an aber als er den Kopf wendete hauchte er ihr noch ein leises „Danke" , Kagome lächelte in sich hinein und kuschelte sich in seine Suikan. „Gern geschehen!"

Teil 8: And where should I sleep? 

So wie es aussah würden die anderen heute hier übernachten wurde ihnen später von Honoke und Sango berichtet. Sie waren Einverstanden. Aber leider waren nicht mehr genug Schlafsäcke vorhanden, da Sota ja auch noch mit von der Partie war. Kagome war am Verzweifeln und als Miroku ihr Anbot das sie auf seinem Schoß schlafen sollte brüllte Inu Yasha nur das Kagome schon einen Schlafplatz hätte. Kaum hatte er dies in die Runde gesagt ging er zielstrebig auf Kagome zu und packte sie sanft um die Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Er sprang schließlich mit ihr auf einen nahe gelegenen Baum und sie machten es sich gemütlich.

Sie unterhielten sich nicht denn es war auch nicht nötig sie genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen und achteten nicht auf die Verwunderten Blicke der anderen. Die Mikos waren natürlich schon gleich entzürnt und munkelten über eine Verbotene Affäre. Shippo hob wütend seine Fäuste und sprang um die Mikos herum und verwandelte sich immer in einer rosanen Luftballon was für die anderen eher lächerlich aussah. „Da läuft doch was zwischen den beiden oder irre ich mich?" Honoke fragte dies leise damit die beide oben es nicht hören konnten. „Eindeutig" stimmte ihr Sango zu. „Jetzt da Naraku sie schwer verletzt hat, kümmert sich Inu Yasha fürsorglich um sie und sie streiten auch nicht mehr so heftig mit einander. Etwas ungewohnt aber annehmbar." Miroku und Sango dachten beide an die Zerstörte Wohnung und an die geschundene Kagome. „Was ist denn mit Kagome passiert?" Traurige und zugleich wütende blicke erntete sie für diese Frage. „Naraku war bei ihr eingebrochen und hat ihre Familie getötet und das schlimme ist: als sie nach Hause kam schnappte er sich sie und vergewaltigte sie auf brutalste Weise. Kagome hatte sich Rache geschworen und nun hat auch sie Gründe wie wir alle Naraku lieber Tot zu sehen." Honoke war geschockt. Plötzlich war es auf der Lichtung still und Sango, Miroku und Honoke schauten überrascht auf die anderen Mikos. Sie starrten sie alle an und konnten nicht glaube was sie da hörten.

„Er hat was getan?" fragten ein paar geschockte Mikos. Sango nickte ihnen zu und sagte: „Ja er hat sie Vergewaltigt!" Leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen und entzürnte Flüche ausgesprochen. Sota der sich schon seit einer halben Stunde in Kagomes Schlafsack schlief wachte auf und brachte nur ein „Schhht! Könnt ihr nicht mal leise sein!" raus. Sofort war es leiser und vereinzelte Blicke fielen auf die zwei Personen auf dem Baum die bereits tief und fest schliefen. Miroku sagte zu den Mikos: „Ja ich weiß man kann es kaum glauben , das sich Kagome überhaupt noch auf so etwas einläßt, aber sie ist stark und Inu Yasha hilft ihr. Das hat er schon von Anfang an getan." Sango nickte ihm bestätigend zu „Ja sie kann sich auf ihn verlassen und ach übrigens er ist kein richtiger Dämon er ist ein Halbdämon. Er braucht auch Jemanden dem er sich anvertrauen kann und in diesem Fall ist es Kagome." Verträumt schaute sie die beiden an während sie fortfuhr „Sie brauchen sich nur in die Augen zu schauen und wissen was der andere Denkt oder fühlt. Es geht bei ihnen fast ohne Worte."

Als Sango fertig mit ihrer ‚Ansprache' war legte sie schlagartig einen anderen Ton ein „So ich bin müde ich lege mich schlafen! Gute Nacht!" Miroku musste blinzeln bevor er sich dem neuen Thema überhaupt erst mal widmen konnte. Als Miroku sich auch gerade schlafen legen wollte bekam er noch eine Frage von Honoke gerichtet. "Müssen wir nicht Wachen aufstellen falls sich uns ein Dämon nähert?" „Nicht nötig Inu Yasha schläft nie einen sehr tiefen Schlaf und wenn jemand Krach macht wacht er als erstes auf! Ihr könnt euch alle beruhigt schlafen legen. Ihr seht ja selbst jetzt sind seine Sinne wach." Und als sie alle hinsahen bemerkten sie das seine Ohren öfters etwas zuckten und jedes Geräusch aufnahmen das es in dieser Gegend gab. Beruhigt über ein bißchen Schutz schliefen sie schließlich alle einen sehr ruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Am nächsten Morgen wurden viele durch den genüßlichen Duft geweckt der sich in der Luft verbreitet hatte. Sango und Honoke waren schon auf und machten bereits Frühstück da diesmal ja viel mehr benötigt wurde.

Bis jetzt waren alle auf bis auf Inu Yasha und Kagome. Sie ließen die beiden erst einmal ein bißchen schlafen.

Alle waren schon vergnügt am essen als sich auch auf dem Baum etwas regte. Als Kagome die Augen aufschlug bemerkte sie einen guten Duft in der Luft. Als sie sich aufrichten wollte wurde sie zurück gehalten. Mit leiser Stimme fragte Inu Yasha sie: „Können wir nicht nachher was essen und einfach so liegen bleiben. Ich habe keine Lust jetzt auf zu stehen." Kagome musste kichern als er sie etwas mehr an sich heran zog. Sie musste zugeben das er recht hatte es war wirklich gemütlich und auch schön warm aber ihr Bauch meldete sich. Mit verführerischer Stimme fragte sie ihn während sie sich an ihn schmiegte: „Hast du denn keine Lust auf etwas kleines zu Essen? Ich könnte extra für dich Rahmen machen. Eine kleine heiße Suppe die die Lebensgeister in dir weckt?" Bei dem Wort Rahmen hatten Inu Yashas Ohren verräterisch gezuckt und er musste grinsen „Rahmen?" „Ja, Rahmen." „Und wirklich nur für mich?" „Ja, keine Sorge ich kenne keinen der so gerne Rahmen ißt wie du." Eine weile war es still und Kagome kuschelte sich in Inu Yashas Suikan. Als Inu Yasha plötzlich die Augen öffnete und sagte: „Halt dich fest!" Bevor Kagome auch nur Gelegenheit hatte zu fragen was das jetzt heißen sollte. Packte er sie fester und stieß sich vom Baumstamm ab und landete sanft auf dem Rasen am Fuße des Baumes. „Du blöder Kerl, du hättest mich wenigstens mehr vorwarnen können!" Inu Yasha sagte lächelnd: „Habe ich doch" „Halt dich fest hast du gesagt und mehr nicht! Man kann wer weiß was darunter verstehen!" Brauste Kagome auf und keinen von den beiden fiel auf das sie:

sich noch in den Armen hielten ( Inu Yasha hatte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und sie an sich gedrückt und Kagome hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt.)

das alle anderen sie anschauten und bei diesem Anblick grinsen mußten.

Als sie diesen Streit den sie eher gewohnheitsmäßig und mit einem lächeln auf den Gesichtern beendet hatten merkten sie die grinsenden Gesichter der anderen und ihnen wurde schlagartig bewußt in welcher Situation sie sich eigentlich befanden. Schnell und mit einem Rotschimmer auf der Nase lösten sie sich von einander und Kagome ging schließlich zum Kochtopf um eine Suppe Rahmen zu machen. Inu Yasha setzte sich, in sich hinein grinsend, zu Sota. Als die Rahmen fertig waren begannen schließlich auch Kagome und Inu Yasha zu essen.

Teil 9: I'm only a person I've got also my pain 

Schnell wurden die Sachen gepackt und Sango nahm sich noch mal der Verletzung auf Kagomes Rücken an. Stürmisch wollte jede Miko auch mal die Wunde inspizieren. Als sie schließlich alle angerannt kamen gab es einen riesen Tumult. „!Ich glaube wir nehmen Wuzelkraut dann heilt es alles viel schneller!" Gab die eine ihr Kommentar ab und die andere „Nein, Nein du siehst doch die Wunde ist dafür zu tief. Man braucht nur Salbei und Zitronenkraut!" Im allgemeinen war es eine Lautstärke die nicht auszuhalten war und als dann auch noch ein paar Mikos mit den Händen auf der Wunde rum drückten und die genauen Einrisse festzustellen war es zu viel. Kagome keuchte Schmerzerfüllt auf und die Erinnerung an die Vergange Zeit kam wieder hoch. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und als sie sich losreißen wollte und ihr Hemd zuknöpfen, ließen das die Mikos nicht zu. Sango konnte auch nicht viel ausrichten und Inu Yasha und die anderen Jungs waren auch nicht zur Stelle. Honoke konnte auch nichts machen denn sie war zu weit entfernt und konnte durch die Lautstärke die anderen nicht auseinander treiben. Schließlich reichte es Kagome und sie faßte sich an den Juwelensplitter um ihren Hals. Sie konzentrierte sich so gut es ging. Plötzlich fing der Splitter an zu leuchten und es baute sich knisternd eine Barriere um sie und Sango auf. Die Mikos wurden so zurückgedrängt und konnten nicht mehr an sie ran. Verängstigt flohen die meisten hinter den Rücken von Honoke und schauten so ängstlich dem Schauspiel weiter zu. Als sich alle außer Reichweite entfernt hatten stand Kagome schließlich mit Schmerzenden Rücken wieder einigermaßen gerade. Mit bösem und Tadelndem Blick schaute sie die Mikos an.

Sango die bis jetzt nicht auf ihren Rücken geachtet hatte und nur dem Schauspiel gefolgt war erschrak als sie den Rücken sah. Kagome wusste schon was der Grund war. „Durch eure Unachtsamkeit ist die Wunde wieder aufgeplatzt ich hoffe nur das die Wunde jetzt endlich mehr Ruhe vor euch hat." Sie konnte Fühlen wie die warme rote Flüssigkeit ihren Rücken runter lief und wie Sango versuchte es zu mindern, was nicht leicht war da Kagome noch immer stand. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie den Juwelensplitter schließlich los und der Bannkreis viel in sich zusammen. Etwas schmerzlich legte sie sich schließlich auf das grüne Gras so dass Sango ihre Wunde nun besser Pflegen konnte während sie weiter fluchende Sprüche über diese groben Mikos aussprach.

Teil 10: So you have to feel her pain! 

Nach einer Weile kam Inu Yasha angerannt da er den Blutgeruch Kagomes in der Nase hatte. Gehetzt blickte er sich um. Kein Dämon? Schon sehr merkwürdig und als er dann Sango fluchend über Kagomes Rückend gebeugt sah wusste er auch den Grund für den Blutgeruch, die Wunde war anscheinend wieder aufgegangen. Nur wovon? Er ging auf Sango und Kagome zu. Als er dann den Grund für dieses Schlamassel erfuhr schaute er böse zu den Mikos die sich etwas abseits hingesetzt hatten und nun mit etwas gebeugten Kopf zur streng drein schauenden Honoke aufblickten. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tauschte böse Wortgefechte mit ihnen aus. Einige aber wollten anscheinend nicht auf Honoke hören und diese war bereits fast am verzweifeln. Inu Yasha ging mit böser Miene auf die Mikos zu diese allerdings zogen schnell den Kopf ein. Als er vor ihnen stand sagte er mit ruhigen und eiskaltem Ton:

„1. Die Wunde ist tief und so oder so heilt sie sehr schwer, durch eure Trotteligkeit ging sie wieder auf und das heißt das Kagome noch mal Schmerzen hat.

2.Sie kann nicht mehr so leicht mir Pfeil und Bogen umgehen wenn sie ihren Rücken nicht anständig bewegen kann.

Wenn eine von euch es noch einmal wagen sollte etwas zu tun was sie nicht billigt dann könnt ihr Bekanntschaft mit meinen Fäusten machen."

„Wieso sollten wir vor die Angst haben, du bist nur ein Halbdämon.!"

Inu Yasha zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und manche befürchteten schon Bekanntschaft mit seinen Reißzähnen zu machen als er sagte: „Vielleicht braucht ihr eine Lektion von meinem Schwert?"

ER zog Tessaiga, es verwandelte sich aber nicht und alle dachten das wäre nur eine rostige alte Klinge mit der man noch nicht mal etwas vernünftig schneiden könnte. Sie fing herzhaft an zu lachen. Doch als auch Inu Yasha hinterlistig anfing zu grinsen musterten sie ihm etwas mißtrauisch. Plötzlich drückte er Tessaiga und es verwandelte sich im gleißenden gelben Licht zum großen Stoßzahn seines verstorbenen Vaters.

Alle schraken zurück, bis auf Honoke denn sie hatte das schon von Kagome erzählt bekommen. Ängstlich wichen die anderen Mikos ein paar Schritte zurück und man hörte das Lachen von Miroku. Selbst Inu Yasha fing jetzt an zu lachen und steckte sein Schwert jetzt wieder weg. „Ich denke wir haben und verstanden!"

Teil 11: I'm just a girl that want's to be happy 

Kagome stand jetzt neber ihm und blickte mit strengen Augen auf die Mikos hinunter. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Ihr sollt Mikos sein? Habt ihr erst jetzt mit eurer Lehre angefangen oder was? Ihr versteht nichts von Schmerz und ihr Versteht nichts von Wunden also solltet ihr das Lieber den älteren und erfahrenen Mikos überlassen, die sich mit so etwas auskennen. Ihr seit nicht bereit gegen Naraku anzutreten und ihr wurdet bestimmt nur hierher geschickt um die Ehre eures Dorfes zu erhalten." Einige der Mikos plusterten sich entsetzt auf und wollten etwas erwidern , wußten aber nicht was. „So ist es doch oder nicht?" Fragte Kagome nach während sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren. „Oder?" Manche Mikos senkten beschämt den Kopf und es blieb eine unheimliche Stille zurück. Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend ließ sich Kagome nun auf den Boden nieder und sprach ruhig und entschlossen: „Ihr müßt lernen, bezeichnet diese Reise als Lernreise und lernt aus der Natur. Ich weiß nicht was euch die Mikos aus eurem Dorf beigebracht haben aber wenn ihr gut werden wollt dürft ihr nicht einen verwundeten Menschen als Versuchsobjekt benutzen . Ein Mensch hat auch Gefühle und somit empfindet er auch Schmerzen. Es macht keinen Guten Eindruck wenn ihr als heilende Miko bekannt seit und nachher man die Schmerzensschreie aus eueren Heilhäusern hört. Ihr denkt vielleicht alle ich wäre eine der hohen Mikos dabei bin ich nur ein einfaches Mädchen" empörte und verwunderte Blicke, deshalb fuhr sie fort und sagte mit Nachdruck „Wie ihr auch, die viel über Pflanzen und deren Wirkung weiß. Über das Juwel weiß ich nicht viel, man braucht nicht viel zu wissen." Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den Juwelensplitter und dann sah sie entschlossen hoch zu ihren Freunden die sie bewundernd anschauten und sprach weiter: „aber eins weiß ich. Naraku will mich töten und sich den Splitter, den letzten Splitter, holen und meine Seele ist der Schlüssel zu der einen Macht des Juwels." Honoke schaute sie verständnislos an "Zu der einen Macht des Juwels? Was soll das heißen Kagome?" „Das bedeutet will er die volle Macht , die böse Macht des Juwels frei setzten um sie für böse Sachen zu nutzen braucht er meine Seele. Meine Seele ist nicht wie viele von meinen Freunden dachten ein Teil Kikyos sondern ein Teil Midorikos. Midorikos Seele ist zum größten Teil im Juwel aber als der Juwel in meinen Körper neu erwachte gab er einen Teil an mich weiter. Deshalb haben wir auch nicht so große Probleme gegen die Dämonen zu kämpfen die einen Splitter besitzen. Sie sind nicht stark genug." Mit traurigem Blick schaute sie nun in die Ferne: „Wird sich die Seele wieder zusammensetzten und ich tot sein so kann niemand mehr den Juwel kontrollieren und die Welt wird unter Narakus Fängen Qualen erleiden." Inu Yasha und ihre Freunde hörten das zum ersten Mal. „Seit wann weißt du das , Kagome?" fragte Inu Yasha sie, der jetzt sich noch mehr Sorgen um Kagome machte. „Ich... Ich hatte eine ...eine Vision glaube ich als er damals mich nun ja ihr wißt was ich meine. Da war alles vor meinen Augen abgelaufen, wie ein Zeitraffer. In Gedanken sprach Midoriko zu mir und erzählte mir das was ich euch jetzt auch erzählt habe." Sie stand mit einiger Schwierigkeit auf und wollte sich entfernen als sie Sotas Stimme hörte: „Wieso kann er nicht mehr aufgehalten werden wenn du ...wenn du tot bist?" Ihm fiel es sichtlich schwer sich so etwas überhaupt zu denken. Kagome drehte sich zu ihm herum und sagte: „Weil der Juwel auf mich hört, wenn ich in der Nähe bin und nicht tot bin, dann reinigt er sich von selbst je weiter ich an ihn ran komme." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich nun endgültig rum und packte ihre Sachen. „Na los, schließlich wollen wir doch zu diesem Treffen, oder nicht?"

Teil 12: The sweetest place I have ever seen! 

Sie waren jetzt schon eine ganze Weile schon unterwegs, aber Kagome ritt nicht mehr auf dem Pferd. Sie ließ Sota und Miroku auf dem Pferd reiten während sie mit Inu Yasha und Sango, und Shippo auf der Schulter, den Weg zu Fuß weiter setzte. Sie sprachen kaum bis plötzlich Honoke schneller ritt um neben Kagome zum stehen kam. „Wir sind gleich da ihr müßt euch ein bißchen vorsehen, denn eure Kleider werden wechseln und weiß sein, das kommt durch die heiligen Bannkreise die es ermöglichen uns unauffindbar zu machen." Kagome und die anderen nickten nur. Die Mikos dahinter schauten ängstlich drein sie waren anscheinend auch noch nie dadurch gegangen.

Als sie weitergehen wollten, ritt Honoke schon voraus und hielt plötzlich an. Sie streckte seitlich von sich die Hand aus und diese Hand verschwand plötzlich. Anscheinend waren sie am Ziel angekommen.

Sie blieben kurz stehen und gingen nacheinander schließlich durch diese Unsichtbare Sperre. Die Mikos mit Honoke gingen voraus. Als schließlich nur noch die kleine Gruppe dort war, schöpfte Kagome neuen Mut und ging als erste durch. Inu Yasha folgte ihr schnell. Als die Freunde auf der anderen Seit angekommen waren blieb ihnen die Spucke weg. Es war eine einzige große Wiese auf der rechten Seite und ein großer Tempel auf der anderen Seite. Etwas weiter weg in der Mitte lag ein wunderschöner See der in der Sonne glitzerte. Ihre Kleidung hatte sich tatsächlich verändert. Inu Yashas Kleidung und die von Sango, Miroku, Sota und Shippo waren komplett weiß aber sonst hatte sich nichts an ihnen verändert. Kagome allerdings, da sie eine Wiedergeborenen Hohe Priesterin war, sah total anders aus. Sie trug einen kurzen weißen eng anliegenden Minirock an den weiße lange streifen rum herum genäht waren. Sie reichten bis zum Boden und sie trug weiße Sandalen. Als Top hatte sie zwei verkreuzte Streifen die ihren Bauch nicht verdeckten und nur die Brüste.

Inu Yasha und Miroku waren hin und weck. Als Kagome sich selbst betrachtet hatte lief sie knallrot an. Als sie Honoke sah lief sie zu ihr und betrachtete sie ebenfalls. Sie allerdings sah aus wie immer nur in weiß, Kagome fragte: „Wieso siehst du eigentlich normal aus und ich sehe aus wie, naja, wie eine Schlampe?"

Honoke schüttelte sich vor lachen als sie sah wie Kagome gerade austickte. „Du bist eine der wichtigsten und hohen Priesterinnen mit einer hellen und großen Aura. Deshalb verwandelt sich deine Kleidung auch mehr als unsere. „"Aura?" „Ja, Aura. Das ist deine positive Energie, die dich beschützt und deine Lebenenergie anzeigt. Sie ist nur für die Hohen Priesterinnen da." Kagome nickte und zeigte ihr so das sie verstand und ihr Folgen konnte. „Aber wieso denn so wenig Klamotten?" Verschmitzt sagte Honoke: „Weil man so deine Reinheit und Unschuld ausdrückt. Und da du das wenigste anhast als alle anderen Personen die jemals hier her gekommen sind, bist du die mit der reinsten Aura und eine unserer Anführerinnen." Inu Yasha und seine Freunde waren jetzt wirklich etwas irritiert. Kagome allerdings wurde von Honoke sofort in den Tempel geführt. Sofort folgten die anderen ihnen. Sie alle sahen einen kleinen Tisch an dem 2 Personen saßen, sie sahen schon sehr alt aus und alle anderen Mikos saßen in einem großen Kreis um den Tisch herum.

Als sie rein kamen wurden sie zum anderen Ende des Raumes gewiesen und sie sollten sich setzten.- Kagome saß in der Mitte des Raumes und hatte hinter sich die Flüsternden Mikos und vor sich den Tisch mit den 2 weiteren Personen. Unsicher sah sie zu ihren Freunden und dann wieder vor sich auf den Boden. Die vermummte Miko rechts begann zu sprechen: „So du bist also hier um mit uns über die Weiterführung des Juwels besprechen. Was damit passieren wird, was mit deinem Schicksal und das deiner Freunde wird. Ich bin übrigens Nidiko." „Du bist eifrig dabei, die Splitter mit deinen Freunden zu sammeln, aber du weißt auch das der letzte Juwel sich bereits in deinen Händen befindet. Wieso bist du hier wenn der letzte Kampf schon nahe rückt und du eigentlich an erster Front stehen solltest? Und mein Name ist Monoke." fragte die zweite. Kagome sah auf und wusste das ihre Freunde sie überrascht ansahen. War es wahr was die beiden sagten? Ja es war wahr, das hatte sie im Gefühl. Sie begann langsam und leise zu sprechen. "Ich weiß nicht was uns im letzten Kampf erwartet, aber ich bin hier nur zufällig mit meinen Freunden ich hatte dieses Gefühl hier sein zu müssen wenn das Thema Naraku und den Juwel betreffen. Er wird den letzten Splitter nicht bekommen und die anderen Teile werde ich auch wieder bekommen. Naraku wird sterben, denn ich sage es so und es wird passieren, denn ich habe es im Gefühl. Was danach mit dem Juwel passieren soll, ist allein meine Entscheidung" Die anderen Mikos schrien entrüstet: „Wie kannst du es wagen, solche Forderungen zu stellen. Weißt du nicht was sich vor den Hohen Mikos gehört?" „ich brauche mich nicht zu Rechtfertigen. Ich bin die einzige die über den Juwel zu entscheiden hat und ich bin es die den Juwel zersplittert hat und die ihn wieder in diese Welt gebracht hat." Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Gekichere und Kagome stand lächelnd auf. Plötzlich tauchte ein Mädchen in weiß auf der grünen Wiese auf. Inu Yasha erkannte diese Mädchen sehr schnell und fing an zu knurren: „Darf ich mal fragen, wer diese Mädchen ist?" fragte eine der Mikos. „Ja das ist Rin, sie ist die Gefährtin von meinem Halbbruder Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru, ist das nicht ein richtiger Dämon?" „Ja."

„Kagome?" fragte Inu Yasha die jetzt hinaus laufende. Rin dreht sich um und rief: „Tante!" sie rannte auf Kagome zu und sprang an ihr hoch. „Hallo meine Kleine!" begrüßte Kagome sie lachend, hinter ihr tauchte schließlich eine hohe dunkle Gestalt auf. Komischerweise war sie ganz in schwarz. Inu Yasha und die anderen rannten sofort zu Kagome und der dunklen Person. Komischerweise lächelte Kagome die Person an.

„Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha wollte sich vor Kagome stellen und Tessaiga ziehen als Kagome ihre Hand aus seine legte und somit auf seinem Schwertknauf lag. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sahen sie verständnislos an. Sie aber sagte: „Sesshoumaru ist nicht hier um mit dir zu kämpfen Inu Yasha. Er ist hier um uns zu helfen." Inu Yasha sah darauf hin verständnislos zu seinem Bruder, der allerdings nur nickte. Rin kicherte nur und klammerte sich weiter an Kagome. „Keine Panik Inu Yasha, ich wurde von Kagome gebeten euch zu helfen. Ich mache das nur da sie Rin sehr gut kennt und ich weiß das man Kagome , obwohl sie ein Mensch ist, vertrauen kann."

sagte Sesshoumaru kühl. Sofort kamen auch die anderen Mikos an und fauchten Sesshoumaru an: „ Wie kann eine hohe Miko wie du Kagome es wagen einen Dämon durch die Barriere zu lassen?" Kühl antwortete Kagome: „Seid lieber still, er ist der einzige, der falls einer von euch fallen sollte, euch wieder zurück ins Leben schicken kann." Daraufhin waren viele Still.

Teil 13: You are not allowed to tuch her, she is mine. 

Sesshoumaru wollte sich kurz mit Kagome unterhalten, sie willigte schließlich ein. Inu Yasha verzog sich grummelnd auf den einzigen Baum den es dort gab, aber der war hoch und bietet eine gute Übersicht über Kagome und Sesshoumaru. Miroku unterhielt sich währenddessen mit ein paar Mikos über die Barriere und ihre Standhaftigkeit. Sango besah sich mit ein paar anderen die Waffen und Shippo spielt mit Sota auf der grünen Wiese, Rin durfte auch mit spielen. Nidiko und Monoke sahen dem ganze Getrubel zu. Verzogen keine Miene.

Bei Sesshoumaru und Kagome: „Ich danke dir für dein Kommen. Ich und alle anderen freuen sich tief im Inneren für dein Kommen. Ich glaube Inu Yasha auch, wenn er ehrlich zu sich währe." Sagte Kagome lachend zu ihm. „Ist schon gut, du mußt dich nicht bedanken. Rin wollte unbedingt zu dir und ich konnte ihr noch nie ein Wunsch abschlagen." Sie unterhielten sich nicht fiel aber als Kagome gerade gehen wollte, beugte sich Sesshoumaru runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Verwundert und leicht durcheinander fragte Kagome: „Für was war das denn?" Lächelnd sagte Sesshoumaru: „Inu Yasha muss gut auf dich aufpassen! Du bist eine gute Frau und viel zu schade um im Kampf zu fallen. Falls du mit jemandem über irgend welche Sachen reden möchtest ich bin für dich da." Kagome brachte nur ein „Danke!" heraus.

Als Inu Yasha den Kuss auf die Stirn sah, knackte er wütend mit den Fingern und brachte ein wütendes knurren heraus. Wie konnte Sesshoumaru es wagen ihr so welche Gefühle zu zeigen, auch noch mit ihm am gleichen Platz. Seine Kagome durfte sein Bruder nicht anfassen geschweige denn küssen. Miroku uns Sango die ihn von weitem beobachteten und den Kuss auch gesehen hatten warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

Teil 14: The war has begon. Kagome you have to decide, what is right! 

„Miko Kagome! Miko Kagome!" rief eine der jungen Priesterinnen zu ihr: „Sie sollen schnell in den Tempel kommen, es ist etwas schreckliches vorgefallen!" Inu Yasha und die anderen wollten auch sehen was los war wurden aber nicht hinein gelassen. „Was soll das ?" fragte Miroku wütend. „Nur Kagome und die 2 hohen Priesterinnen dürfen jetzt in den Tempel. Inu Yasha wollte schon losschreien, wurde aber von Sango leicht in die andere Richtung geschubst und in die Nähe des Baumes zum Sitzen gezwungen. „Was soll das Sango?" fragte er aufgebracht. „Es hat keinen Sinn jetzt zu streiten ,laß uns abwarten!" grummelnd sprang er auf und setzte sich auf einen dicken Ast des Baumes. Vor sich hin sprechend schloß er schließlich erschöpft die Augen. Schließlich konnte auch ein Halbdämon wie er nicht ohne Schlaf leben.

Ca. 10 min. später:

Ein paar laute schreie hörte man aus dem Tempel die aber dann verschluckt wurden. Eine aufgebrachte Kagome kam heraus, die sehr wütend zu sein schien. „Miko Kagome! Warte du darfst dich nicht einmischen, wir wollten dir nur zeigen, was Naraku tut." „Tja das habt ihr mir gezeigt und nun wollt ihr mir weiß machen nichts dagegen tun zu können? Das ich nicht lache. Herrgott noch mal das sind unschuldige Menschen. Ich werde nicht tatenlos zu sehen." Kagome brauste richtig auf aber dafür hatte sie jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit. „Er hätte mich damals töten sollen und nicht seine Wut jetzt an anderen auslassen!" „Naraku ist in der Nähe?" fragte Inu Yasha wütend. Kagome nickte nur und machte sich daran ein Pferd zu satteln. „Was machst du da, Kagome?" fragte sie Sota mißtrauisch. „Ich packe und reite dann so schnell wie es geht los." „Nein!" riefen Miroku und Sango gleichzeitig. Inu Yasha sah sie nur eindringlich an. Als Kagome seinen Blick sah fragte sie verwundert: „Was ist los, Inu Yasha? Was hast du denn?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm sie auf die Arme. „Hey! Inu Yasha laß mich runter. Ich will zu Naraku!" „Wer sagt denn das ich dich nicht mitnehme? Du hast auch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen, genau wie wir alle anderen auch und wir alle gemeinsam machen uns nun auf den Weg!" Er beachtete nicht die Protestrufe der anderen und Sesshoumarus abschätzenden Blick. Mit einer erstaunten Kagome auf den Armen ging er schließlich auf die Barriere zu, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden noch mal kurz um. „Was ist ? wo bleibt ihr denn?". Die anderen lösten sich schließlich aus ihrer Starre und maschierten hinter ihm her. Sesshoumaru teilte Rin nur mit er sei kurz was erledigen gegangen. „Nein, ihr sollt Kagome hier lassen. Wenn Kagome stirbt, dann kann niemand Naraku mehr aufhalten!" rief Nidiko krächzend hinter her. Abrupt blieb Inu Yasha stehen. Er sagte ohne sich umzudrehen mit einer ruhigen beherrschten Stimme: „Wie könnt ihr glauben, das Kagome so einfach sterben würde. Ich passe auf sie auf und werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen!" Nidiko und ihre Freunde starrten ihn nur mißmutig an und wandten sich schließlich ab. Als Inu Yasha und seine Freunde so wie sein Bruder wieder durch die Barriere verschwanden sagte Monoke zu ihren Schützlingen: „Was er nicht weiß ist das Kagome bald sterben wird und er nichts dagegen tun kann. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein er kann nicht immer auf sie aufpassen. Dem armen Kerl wird es das Herz zerreißen und sein Herz wird bluten. Niemand kann das Schicksal ändern." „Aber was kann man tun das es nicht so schlimm ausgehen wird, hohe Miko?" fragte eine der jüngeren. „Beten und au Lauschen." Sagte diese nur und drehte sich um „allerdings müssen wir auch auf die Freundschaft der ganzen Gruppe untereinander hoffen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder rein und vollzog ihre weitere Meditation um im Stillen weiter über die Gruppe zu wachen.

Bei Inu Yasha und Kagome:

Sie rannten mit der Kompletten Gruppe immer der Nase nach. Denn Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha konnten den Blutgeruch schon seit der Barriere verfolgen und er wurde immer stärker. Als sie um eine Lichtung bogen stiegen Rauchsäulen in den Himmel empor. Das halbe Dorf stand in Flammen. Kagome und Sango verschlug es regelrecht die Sprache. Es war ein einziges Massaker. „Wir kamen zu spät!" flüsterte Kagome leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Inu Yashas Suikan der sie nur noch mehr an sich zog. „Anscheinend hatte er mal Lust etwas auseinander zunehmen, oder ihm hat dein Auftreten nicht gefallen." sagte Sesshoumaru zu Kagome.

„Helft uns! Oh bitte helft uns!" krächzte ein Stimme. Kagome ließ sich sogleich aus den Armen von Inu Yasha gleiten und ging zu der Stimme. Es war eine ältere Dame die blutet überall. Kagome hatte tiefes Mitleid und sie konnte ihr nicht helfen. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich neber die Verletzte und nahm ihre Hand. „Ganz ruhig, ich bin bei ihnen!" flüsterte sie ihr beruhigend zu. Die alte winkte ab und sagte: „Mein Ende war so oder so gekommen aber diese Dämonen haben die Miko unseres Dorfes mitgenommen, eine Pavian ähnliche Gestalt sagte noch sagt der Miko Kagome die so glaube ich bald auftauchen wird, dass ich diese Frau als Pfand behalten werde. Ich will nur eine Frau und sie ist sie. Sie soll zu mir kommen und mit mir verhandeln. Entweder ein leben einer Unschuldigen oder das ewige Leben an meiner Seite einer machtvollen Person. Sagt ihr das in 2 Tagen wird man sonst die Überreste diese Frau finden. " Inu Yasha kniete sich hinter Kagome und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Die alte sprach gerade ihre letzten Worte. Kagome merkte wie die Hand in ihrer schlaff wurde und die Frau die Augen schloß. Traurig senkte Kagome den Kopf. Das würde Naraku bezahlen und all das nur wegen ihr. Schließlich stand sie auf und entfernte sich von der Toten Frau. Inu Yasha folgte ihr und betrachtete ihr trauriges Gesicht. Was er da sah machte ihn stutzig. Ihre Gesichtszüge änderten von Trauer auf Wut und schließlich auf Haß. Stolz sah sie wider hoch. „Können wir erst einmal die Toten begraben? Sango, Miroku könnt ihr helfen ich muss etwas suchen gehen!". Sango und Miroku nickten nur. Sie war zum Teil erleichtert denn Sota war ja nicht da, er war bei den Mikos geblieben und durfte nicht mit. Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru brachten die abgebrannte Hölzer zu einem Berg und ließen sie dort, nicht das noch andere Dämonen herkamen und die Toten ausgruben. Kagome indessen suchte nach einer Inschrift, denn es kam ihr schon komisch vor. Diese Dorf weckte Erinnerungen in ihr. Sie hatte Visionen in der schlimmen Nacht und diese Dorf kam darin vor, auch ein Buch das so weit sie wusste vergraben war. „Ach du meine Güte!" hörte sie Miroku plötzlich aufrufen. Sofort brach sie die Suche ab und ging zu Miroku, anscheinend hielt er etwas erstaunliches, seinen Gesichtszügen zu urteilen nach, in den Händen. Als sie das ‚Etwas' erkannte stockte ihr der Atem. Da war es ja. Sie stieß einen Freudesschrei aus und sagte lachend: „Miroku du hast es gefunden!" gierig schnappte sie ihm da Buch aus den Händen. Ungläubig sahen die anderen das Buch in ihren Händen an. Sesshoumaru trat hinter sie und beugte sich hinunter. ER betrachtete das Buch und seine Inschriften eingiebig bis er sich wieder aufrichtete und den Kopf schüttelte. Kagome sah ihn nur Stirnrunzelnd an. „Wie kann man bloß die Vergangenheit , Gegenwart und die Zukunft des Juwels und der Wächter in einem Buch nieder schreiben das ist viel zu gefährlich. Blöde Propheten und Wahrsager." Meinte er nur. Kagome sah ihn geschockt an. „Du weißt was das für ein Buch ist? Woher?" fragte sie ihn. „Man hat mir davon erzählt, die Mikos aus allen Teilen des Landes sind hinter diesem Buch her nur um zu schauen ob das Ende der Welt naht." Inu Yasha und Sango traten nun auch näher um das Buch zu betrachten. Es war sehr alt und ziemlich braun. Aber nach allem anscheinend waren die Blätter innen drinnen noch wie neu und nicht vergilbt oder kaputt. Zumindest sah es von außen so aus. Es trug merkwürdige verschlungene Zeichen eingraviert und in der Mitte des Buches war ein Symbol eingraviert das so etwas wie einen Schlüssel darstellte. Inu Yasha wollte es in die Hand nehmen wurde aber durch eine Barriere abgehalten. Verwundert trat er ein paar Schritte zurück. Kagome stieß nur einen kurzen Schrei aus und ließ das Buch neber sich gleiten. Schnell stand sie auf und betrachtete die geschunden Hände von Inu Yasha. Tiefe Kratzer hatten sich gebildet und bluteten stark. „Was zu Hölle!" stießen beide Brüder gleichzeitig aus. Miroku kniete sich nun vorsichtig vor das Buch und betrachtete es eingehend. „Anscheinend hatten diese Wahrsager einen Bannkreis um diese Buch erlegt, damit kein Dämon oder Halbdämon es halten könne" sprach er murmelnd was die anderen aber trotzdem verstanden. Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und nahm vorsichtig die Verletzten Hände von Inu Yasha. ER zuckte leicht zusammen und fragte: „Kagome was hast du vor?" Als er auch schon in die Nähe des Buches von ihr gezogen wurde. „Scht!" sagte sie nur und brachte ihn näher an dass Buch. ER wollte sich wehren aber er wollte auch keinen Streit wieder mit ihr Anfangen. Wortlos und Mißtrauisch wurde er mit gezogen. „Kagome, das glaube ich ist keine so gute Idee." Sagte Sango und betrachtet das Schauspiel. Sesshoumaru zog beeindruckt eine Braue hoch. Als sie nach dem Buch mit der anderen Hand wollte er sich ihren Händen entziehen wurde aber mit einer Hand am Ärmel gepackt. Mit einem Hundeblick zu Kagome wollte er sich in die Verteidigungsposition stellen. Das nutzt anscheinend nichts. Denn sie hielt ihm das Buch hin. „Kagome ich will meine Hände noch benutzten können" sagte er ihr. Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „ Vertrau mir, Inu Yasha!" er blickte ihr nur Kurz in die Augen, da nahm sie auch schon seine Hände und führte sie langsam an den Einband des Buches. Mit den Worten: „Buch der Jahrhunderte, ich bin hier um dein Geheimnis und die Zukunft des Juwels zu erfahren. Ich bin dessen Wächterin und du sollst büssen für dein eben vermachtes Leid." Stolz und ohne ein zittern in der Stimme sprach sie diese Worte und berührte schließlich mit Inu Yashas Händen dein Einband. Kurz leuchtete es auf und ein rosanes Licht erschien das, das Buch und die Hände der beiden einhüllte. Als es verschwunden war staunten die Freunde nicht schlecht, die Tiefen Kratzer und das Blut waren verschwunden. Inu Yasha staunte nicht schlecht und betrachtete seine Hände eingiebig. Kagome allerdings setzte sich auf den Boden und legte das Buch vor sich. Shippo kroch langsam näher und versteckte sich hinter Kagomes Rücken er wollte ja nicht auch so etwas bekommen. Kagome lächelte und wusste das sie für Naraku noch mehr eine Gefahr darstellte.

Teil 15: I am sorry, but I have to help! 

Nachdem sie alle Leichen begraben hatten und den Platz so gut wie möglich aufgeräumt hatten gingen sie schließlich wieder zurück. Mit schnellen Schritten/ Sprüngen brachten sie das Buch Nidiko und Monoke. Am geheimen Ort angekommen machten sie sich es erst einmal bequem und Kagome kniete sich neber Inu Yasha um das Buch aufzuschlagen. Die hohe Mikos kamen sofort zu ihnen als sie die Nachricht hörten und setzten sich neber sie. „Ich dachte wir würden es nie erfahren. Es war niemals zu finden und dann kam es zu dem Zufall. Hach ihr hatten einfach sehr viel Glück!" „Oder es wollte gefunden werden. Ich konnte dieses Buch ohne zu zögern berühren es hat mich wie magisch angezogen." Eine der hohen Mikos sahen das Mädchen nachdenklich an. Sie hatten da schon eine Vermutung. „Willst du dir Zukunft lesen? Willst du wissen was mit Naraku passiert?" Inu Yasha sah nachdenklich auf das Buch und dann in Kagomes Gesicht, sie waren sich jetzt schon einig. Kagome schlug das Buch zu und Inu Yasha erklärte den Mikos: „Nein, wir werden die Zukunft selbst bestimmen. Wenn wir aus diesem Buch lesen werden wir sicherlich die Zukunft erfahren, aber dann machen wir sie anders wenn etwas da drinnen schlimmes berichtet wird." „Wir werden es selbst heraus finden, was das Schicksal für und bereit hält" sagte Kagome entschlossen und sah Inu Yasha ins Gesicht. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und bemerkten die Blicke der anderen nicht mehr, die sich wissende Blick ebenfalls zuwarfen. Nidiko und Monoke mußten schmunzeln. „Legt euch schlafen! Ihr hatten einen anstrengenden Tag und nun wird es Zeit eure Energie zu sammeln."

Die anderen nickten und machten sich es gemütlich. Inu Yasha schlief diesmal mit Kagome auf dem Schoß auf dem Boden in der Nähe des Feuers.

Kagome allerdings blieb noch etwas wach und streichelte Inu Yashas Hände die ihren Bauch sanft umfaßten. Nachdenklich blickte sie ins Feuer und bemerkte die fragenden und bohrenden Blicke Sesshoumarus. Sie sah ihn an und brachte einen Seufzer raus.

Sie wusste was er dachte, genau das gleiche was sie die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Anscheinend wusste er ihre Antwort auf die Forderung von Naraku schon vorher. Sie würde gehen und diese Miko befreien. Traurig schaute sie sich um und kam wieder in Sesshoumarus Gesicht an. Er nickte ihr nur zu, so um zu sagen: „ Viel Glück!"

Sie kuschelte sich schließlich noch etwas tiefer in die Umarmung Inu Yashas und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er schlief ruhig und sehr tief. Also stand sie auf und wollte schon in den Tempel. Als sie eine Hand am Handgelenk packte. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah in die strengen und wachen Augen eines lieblichen Hanyous.

„Wo willst du hin?" flüsterte er . „Ich muss noch mal zu den hohen Mikos, ich kann nicht schlafen ehe ich mit ihnen spreche." Schließlich ließ er ihr Handgelenk los und sagte noch bevor er wieder die Augen schloß: „Komm schnell wieder. Ich brauche doch etwas was mich warm hält." Lächelnd ging sie zum Tempel und holte sich ihren Bogen und Pfeile. Sie sattelte ein Pferd und machte sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Staub. Die Barriere durchquerenden und Richtung zerstörtem Dorf reitend entschuldigte sie sich immer wieder bei ihren Freunden. Sie wusste das er ihre Seele haben wollte und vielleicht wieder ihren Körper. Er würde sie hoffentlich nicht töten denn sie wollte nicht sterben. Aber im Innern wusste sie die Antwort. Er würde sie töten so wie Kikyo damals.

Schließlich wurde ihr Pferd sehr nervös und sie spürte eine dunkle Aura die sie plötzlich umgab. Man holte sie also schon früher ab. Aus der Dunkelheit kam Kagura. Sie betrachtete Kagome mit einem abschätzenden Blick und sagte: „Reite immer gerade aus bis zum Tor, man wird dich hinein lassen und die Miko wird frei gelassen du kannst ihr dein Pferd geben. Daraufhin verschwand Kagura wieder und Kagome tat was ihr gesagte wurde. Kagura war ihr so oder so nicht geheuer. Sie war zu dunkel und böse. Naraku nicht er war jetzt leichter zu durchschauen denn er lüftete seine Geheimnisse im Rausche der Lust. Als sie am Tor ankam stieg sie vom Pferd und führte es neber sich her, das Tor wurde aufgeschlossen und Kagome konnte durchgehen. Auf der anderen Seite des großen Hofes stand die Mikos, sie sah schlimm aus, ihr Kleider waren an manchen stellen zerrissen und sie war voller Blut. Zitternd stand sie da und sah Kagome mit großen Augen an. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht wer sie war. Kagome ging langsam auf die Miko zu und brachte ihr Pferd gleich neben der Verletzten zum stehen.. "Keine Angst!" sagte sie ihr „Es wird alles gut. Nimm mein Pferd und reite durch diese Wald immer gerade aus, das Pferd kennt die Richtung, dann bist du in Sicherheit." Die verstörte Miko nickte nur und sagte: „Wer seid ihr? Kennt ihr Naraku?" „Natürlich kennt sie mich. Sie ist die Wächterin des Juwels und meine Geliebte. Schließlich hatten wir schon eine wundervolle Nacht" lachend trat Naraku aus der Dunklen Ecke einer Mauer. Kagome betrachtete ihn Kühl während die Miko beängstigt zurück wich. Kagome nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und sagte. „Das was du damals getan hast würde ich eher als Vergewaltigung ansehen kurz nachdem du meine Familie getötet hast." Und zu der Miko gewannt sagte sie: „Steig auf mein Pferd und reite los. Das hier wird zu gefährlich für dich!" Sie half der Miko noch in den Sattel und sah sie davon reiten...

Teil 16: I'm not yours, I've something you don't have, a heart 

...Als sie sich wieder um drehte stand Naraku direkt hinter ihr so das sich ihre Körper berührten. „Du hast sicher Hunger und neue Gewänder brauchst du auch. Ich zeige dir unser Zimmer und dann wartest du auf mich, fliehen ist zwecklos, es könnte sein das eine Horde starker Dämonen über deine Freunde sonst herfallen würden. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Kagome antwortete mit der gleichen leisen Stimme die er benutzt hatte: „ich hatte einen Handel mit dir abgeschlossen, mein Leben gegen das der Miko und ich halte meine Versprechen." „Gut!" er packte sie an den Handgelenken und schleifte sie mit ins Schloss, dort öffnete er eine rot verzierte Tür und führte sie hinein. Als sie in der Mitte des Raumes ankamen zündete er ein Paar Kerzen an und die Flammen im Kamin. Der Raum war, das musste Kagome schon zugeben, umwerfend. Die Wand selbst war Rot und trug sehr viele verschiedene Verzierungen aus Gold an der ganzen Wand. Ein Bett aus dunklem Zedernholz und ebenfalls im alten Stil verziert stand in einer Ecke und 2 Kleiderschränke in der anderen. Sie war so fasziniert das sie nicht merkte wie Naraku hinter sie trat und ihr zuflüsterte: „Ich wusste das es die gefällt wir haben den gleichen Stil. Ein Kleid liegt auf deinem Bett und ich werde dich in 10 Minuten abholen." Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Seite des weißen Gewandes von der Schulter und küsste ihren Halsansatz und die Schulter zärtlich und neckend. Sie musste bei diesen Berührungen anfangen zu zittern und sagte etwas was ihr einfach so herauskam: „Bitte geh und laß mich allein! Niemals werde ich dein sein, denn ich habe meinen Seelenverwandten schon gefunden!" Als er das hörte stieg Wut in ihm auf und er drehte Kagome mit Schwung zu sich um energisch sagte er: „Du darfst niemals wieder zu ihm zurück, du gehörst mit, mein Eigentum und das hat nichts mit Seelenverwandten zu tun, hast du schon vergessen Kikyo ist Inu Yashas Seelenverwandte gewesen und du nur eine Freundin. Vergiß das nicht, denn diese Nacht werde ich dich zu der meinen machen." Bei diese Worten hatte er sie stark an sich gepreßt und ihre arme so stark gehalten, dass Kagome dachte er würde sie brechen. Als er sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte ließe er ihre Arme los, drehte sich und ging. Kagome blieb allein im Raum zurück und diese Worte die er gesagt hatte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nach dachte, er beschützte sie immer und ließ sie auf seinem Schoß schlafen aber niemals hatte er etwas wirklich liebevolles gesagt oder sie vor anderen in Schutz genommen die über sie lästerten. So etwas hatte er getan bei Kikyo, das hatte ihr Kaede erzählt. Damals hätte er sein Leben für Kikyo gegeben. Jetzt konnte er ihr nicht mehr helfen und Kagome war nur ein Ersatz, deshalb half er ihr. Sie war angeblich die Reinkarnation Kikyos und vielleicht hatte er sich in sie verleibt um nicht noch mal ihr Seele, Kikyos Seele zu verlieren. Sie war nur etwas das benutzt und alt war. Es gab Seelenverwandte also wirklich aber er sah in ihr nur Kikyo. Traurig und zugleich wütend tat sie was Naraku ihr gesagt hatte und zog sich ihr Kleid an, es paßte perfekt und verdeckte nur die wichtigsten Stellen, sie fühlte sich wie eine feine Lady. Als es klopfte sagte sie nur er könne herein kommen. Als Naraku sie ansah , fiel er faßt um doch er beherrschte sich eisern. Sie sah umwerfend aus, sie hätte nur in Lumpen gekleidet sein können und trotzdem währe sie die Schönste. Sie stand so unbeholfen vor ihm und gar nicht eingeschüchtert. Stolz blickte sie ihm entgegen in diesem Weinroten Kleid dass ihr Schultern freiließ und hinten nur dünn zugeschnürt war. Es lies außer diesen dünnen Schnüren dazwischen ihren kompletten Rücken frei und dieser war makellos. Das Kleid fiel in großen Zügen bis zum Boden und ihre Füße waren in den gleichen Sandalen die sie auch vorher trug. Umwerfend! „Ich hatte nicht gedacht das ich deine Kleider Größe schon so genau sehen kann." sagte er und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Ich weiß nicht ob du noch weißt das ich nur eine Gefangene bin und nicht eine hohe Priesterin, die sich umpflegen läßt von ihrem Feind." „Nein, nein wir sind keine Feinde mehr du bist die hohe Priesterin, ja das stimmt, aber du bist auch mein, und da ist es doch selbst verständlich das ich mich gut um dich kümmere." Während er dies sagte führte sie ihn in einen dunklen Saal wo nur zwei Feuerstellen leuchteten und den Saal einigermaßen erhellten. Er ließ sie sich an einen Runden Tisch setzten und setzte sich genau gegenüber. „Es wird Zeit das wir essen." Er klatsche in die Hände und sofort wurde das Essen gebracht.

In diese Zeit redeten sie kaum und Kagome aß nichts, sie sah nur ins Feuer und spannte sich ab und zu an. Sie dachte nach, wie ging es den anderen? Wußten sie schon das Kagome nicht mehr da war? Wusste es Inu Yasha? Was würde er tun, erst überlegen und dann handeln oder umgekehrt? Alle fragen die sie sich stellen konnte stellte sie sich und wusste doch keine Antwort.

Naraku beobachtete sie genau. Sie dachte eindeutig an die anderen, seine Feinde und jetzt war eine von ihnen sein Eigentum und er hatte Gefühle für sie zumindest bis das Juwel wieder sein war und die Seele Kagome es aktivieren konnte. Es störte ihn herzlich wenig das Kagome nichts aß. ER hatte auch nicht viel Hunger. Als alles beendet war, sah er sie wieder an und stand auf. ER streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und sie nahm sie. Mit einer leichten Bewegung zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie ließ sich von ihm wegführen, sie wusste was jetzt kam und sie konnte nicht verhindern das die Szenen von letztem Mal wieder in den Sinn kamen. Das viele Blut und Großvater und Mutter tot auf dem Küchenboden während sie im Nebenzimmer seine Gewalt zu spühren bekam. Sota der sie angstvoll danach ansah und immer nur weinte. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie wieder im Zimmer angelangt und Naraku schloß die Tür hinter ihnen ab. „Du mußt sicher müde sein, aber ich will eigentlich noch etwas anderes von dir. Nach unsere Beschäftigung wirst du sicher schnell in meinen Armen einschlafen!"

Sie konnte nichts erwidern sah ihn nur an und wünschte sich das sie wieder bei ihren Freunden währe und bei ihm, ihrer großen Liebe die sie sicher nur als Ersatz ansah. Für Kikyo!

Er kam ihr näher und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren und schließlich berührten seine Lippen ihre. Seine waren warm und verlangend und ihre erwiderten diesen Kuss nicht, sie wollte nicht. Gezwungen und ernüchtert brach er den Kuss ab und hob ihr Kinn an, ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen und sie zitterte. „Wenn du nicht das tust was ich will, werden deine Freunde leiden müssen. Ihr Leben hängt von dir ab. Was tust du nun? Hm? Was tust du?" In ihren Gedanken verfluchte sie sich für das was sie jetzt tat. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen und sah ihn an, er wusste das ihr Leben ihr egal war aber nicht das ihrer angeblichen Freunde. Also küsste er sie wieder und sie erwiderte ihn. Immer wieder entschuldigte sie sich bei ihren Freunden für das was sie tat. Bei Sota. Bei Sango. Bei Miroku. Bei den hohen Priesterinnen und bei Inu Yasha. Ja, bei Inu yasha! Herrgott noch mal sie wollte nur das die anderen lebten. Schließlich legte sie ihre Arme um Narakus Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich herunter. Er hätte lachen können vor Freude dass sie ihn gewählt hatte und nicht den Tot anderer. Sie war eine Frau dies sich opferte und nun opferte sie sich ihm. Er schnürte ihr Kleid langsam hinten auf und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Er küsste ihren Nacken und ihren Hals. Ihre Schultern und ihr Haar . Er zog den Vanilleartigen Duft ein und versank in ihm.

Kagome zog ihm währenddessen langsam sein Gewand aus. Es bestand nur aus leichtem Stoff und viel sofort zu Boden. Es überraschte sie das er genauso wenig wie sie darunter trug. Nämlich gar nichts. In diesen Kleidern schwitze sie zu sehr und deshalb ließ sie ihre Unterwäsche nicht an. ER hatte anscheinend das selbe Problem. Sie verfluchte sich als sie seinen stahlharten Körper bewunderte. Ihre Finger zeichneten heiße Spuren auf seine Brust und sein Mund war gierig nach ihren Küssen. ER nahm sie an den Hüften hielt sie in der Luft und trug sie zum Bett. Er legte sie vorsichtig ab und streichelte über ihren Körper. Mit der Zunge fuhr er die gleiche Spur wie seine Finger. Ihre Hände waren scheu und doch so flammend auf seiner Brust. Für kurze Zeit vergaß er den Juwel und die dummen Strategien, die er hatte. Er hatte die Frau und sein Leben, seine Männlichkeit gefunden. Sie war sein und sollte es auch bleiben. Schade das er die Frau doch töten musste. Aber das hatte bis morgen früh Zeit. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr und nahm sie sich ein weiteres Mal, genauso gewalttätig fuhr er in sie und genauso ängstlich klammerte sie sich an ihn. Während ihre Schreie und ihre Stöhnen sich mit seinem Vermischten spürte ein Paar Kilometer weiter eine schlafende Person einen Stich in seiner Brust, das ihn aufwachen ließ.

Teil 17: She is deat you can't help her right now! 

Inu Yasha blickte an sich hinunter und merkte das Kagome nicht an seiner Seite war. Ihre Waffe war auch weg. Sofort stand er auf und schaute sich hektisch um als er hier nichts fand rannte er zum Tempel, doch auch dort war sie nicht. Schnell weckte er die anderen. „Was ist denn Inu Yasha?" fragte eine verschlafene Sango. „Kagome ist weg, sie ist nicht hier und im Tempel auch nicht. Ihre Waffe ist auch weg." Sofort waren alle hell wach. Sesshoumaru allerdings sah nicht in die Augen seines Bruders. Was sollte er sagen? Seine Freundin war diese Miko retten und ihr Leben weg werfen gegangen?

Nein das konnte er nicht. „Sesshoumaru? Was hast du?" fragte die kindliche Stimme von Rin. „Nichts, Rin, nichts. Nur Kagome wird in den paar Tagen nicht mehr her kommen." Rin sah ihn fragend an. Anscheinend hatte Sesshoumaru nicht so leise gesprochen wie er dachte, denn nun stand ein wütender Inu Yasha vor ihm. „Was hat das zu bedeuten Sesshoumaru?" Elegant erhob sich Sesshoumaru von seinem Platz und stand nun gegenüber seinem kleineren Bruder. Er, Sesshoumaru, musste seinem jüngeren Bruder etwas beichten, wie erniedrigend. „Sie befreit gerade die Miko und erfüllt Narakus Forderungen. Sie wollte das euch nichts passiert und deswegen opfert sie sich Naraku!" Dieser Worte folgte eine unheimliche Stille. Inu Yasha trat ein Paar Schritte zurück und sein Gesicht spiegelte Angst und Schock wieder. Schließlich fragte er: „Was soll das heißen?" seine Stimme war heißer und sein Ton kühl. „Das soll heißen das Naraku sie jetzt hat und sie die seine macht. Ich weiß und will nicht wissen was er ihr antut. Doch ich weiß das Kagome nicht gewollt hätte das ihr sie sucht. Sie will eure Sicherheit und diese hat sie jetzt erzwungen. Naraku ist erst einmal mit ihre Beschäftigt." „Beschäftigt?" fragte Shippo. „Was heißt beschäftigt?" Sango streichelt ihm über den Kopf und sagte ihm "Dafür bist du noch etwas zu jung." Doch schon das allein reichte, denn er war ja nicht dumm. ER wußte um was es ging wenn man ihm das sagte. Naraku hatte Kagome schon einmal so weh getan. Sie war danach schwer verletzt von Inu Yasha in die Hütte gebracht worden. Jetzt tat er ihr das noch einmal an. Traurig senkte Shippo den Kopf. „Wir müssen etwas tun! Wir müssen sie retten! Wir müssen..." noch bevor Inu Yasha weiter sprechen konnte war Monoke vor ihn getreten und sah ihm jetzt in die Augen „Ihr werdet gar nichts tun. Er ist so oder so zu spät. Was denkt ihr wieso Kagome sich geopfert hat und wieso sie Sesshoumaru um Hilfe gebeten hatte? Sie verfolgte ein Ziel. Sie wusste ihre Zeit würde nah sein und nur einer Könnte sie wieder beleben. Du denkst vielleicht du kannst sie immer beschützen, aber du irrst dich. Sie kann nicht immer beschützt werden, schon gar nicht vor ihren eigenen Entscheidungen." Streng sah sie ihn an und ihr Blick traf sich mit den anderen Freunden. Alle wußten das sie die Wahrheit sprach und warum Sesshoumaru nun auch da war. Kagome hatte gewußt das Naraku sie töten würde. Sesshoumaru war zur Vorsicht da. „Ihr ruht euch aus und morgen brecht ihr auf. Sucht Kagome und tut was ihr tun müßt. Inu Yasha zügle deinen Haß, denk an Kagomes Situation, was sie ihrem Körper für Sachen befehlen muss nur damit ihr in Sicherheit seit!" Inu Yasha ließ den Kopf hängen und sprang schließlich auf einen Baum wo er sich erst einmal eine Weile nicht regte. Die anderen beschlossen ebenfalls die Anweisungen zu befolgen. Trotz allem konnten sie nicht richtig schlafen. Besonders Inu Yasha nicht, der unter Beobachtung von Sesshoumaru stand. ER wollte nicht das sein junger Bruder was falsches machte.

Schließlich schlief auch Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru ein. Inu Yasha dachte noch -Kagome-

In Narakus Schloß:

Kagome lag wach in einem warmen dunklen Bett neber ihren Verehrer. Naraku schlief friedlich und entspannt, wenn sie ein Messer hätte würde sie es ihm jetzt in seine Brust rammen, aber dann würde er sie gleich töten.

Seufzend stand sie auf und nahm ein Laken als Umhang mit. Leise schlich sie auf den Balkon, dort sah sie über die Berge, über die herrlichen Berge, wo man noch frei sein konnte. Sie sah Dörfer die noch erleuchtet waren und sie sah die Vögel am Himmel die ihre Nachtriebe noch nicht beendet hatten. „So frei sein, kann man nicht, wie die Berge. Wie die Menschen die keine Verpflichtungen haben. Wieso kommst du nicht mit ins Bett? Du bist doch nicht etwa jeden Tag so früh aus den Federn?" Narakus Stimme ließ sie schaudern. Sie klang so geheimnisvoll und dunkel. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern an ihren Schultern entlang und seine Nägel, die länger waren als die Inu Yashas zogen rote Streifen entlang der Schultern. Sein Mund spielte mit ihrem Nacken und er liebkoste sie schwächer, als zuvor. Sein Zähne verlangten nach ihrer zarten Haut und seine Finger verlangten nach der Feuchtigkeit einer Frau (Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Was schreibe ich denn hier?).

Doch das wollte er nicht tun. Er wollte sich nicht noch einmal vergessen. Er war Naraku, der Herrscher des Juwels und der Welt. Er regierte und niemand regierte ihn, schon gar nicht eine Frau. Sein Körper war ihm willig. Er hatte einen starken Willen!

Kagome merkte das er sich zu beherrschen versuchte und sie wusste sie machte es ihm nicht leicht. Lockend fuhr ihre Zunge über seine Lippen, seine Zeit sollte er mit ihr und nicht mit Töten verbringen. So konnte sie wenigstens andere beschützen. In zwischen konnte und wollte sie Inu Yashas Gesicht nicht mehr vor Augen haben. Er würde das hier nicht wollen. Oder würde es ihn nicht interessieren? Sie war durcheinander und so merkte sie nicht wie Naraku sein Schwert aus einer Ecke heraus holte ohne sich von ihr auf dem Balkon zu trennen. Sie hörte nicht wie er sein Schwert aus der Scheide nahm und sie merkte nicht wie er versuchte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich löste sich Naraku von ihr und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Er strich leicht über ihre Wangen und ihre Lippen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, sie wollte das er sich nach ihr verzehrte!

Doch es kam alles anders.

„Deine Dienste werden nicht mehr benötigt!"

Erschrocken wollte sie die Augen öffnen und sah nur noch eine Schwertspitze und spürte nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Naraku stach sein Schwert bis zum Schaft direkt durch sie durch. Auf der anderen Seite schaute die Spitze wieder heraus. Erschrockene Augen schauten ihn an. „Danke!" hauchte Kagome noch bevor ihr Körper versagte. Naraku zog das Schwert heraus und ihr Körper fiel zu Boden.

Ihr Laken segelte von dem Balkon runter auf die Schlucht zu. Schwarze Laken kündigten den Tot an. Schwarze Laken die durch die Luft flogen und sprachen

‚Eine Seele genommen,

einen Körper umsonst geboren,

die Seelenverwandte für immer

verloren'

Teil 18: The sign on the grave! And my lovely dream! Let me wake up! 

Naraku betrachtet noch einmal ihren Körper und überwand sich dann sie aufzuheben und ihr wieder das Kleid anzuziehen. Er verband die Wunde die direkt durch ihr Herz führte schnell und sauber. Als er fertig war rief er ein paar Dämonen zu sich. „Bewacht das Schloss während ich weg bin. Ich bringe sie nur zum Ruheplatz. Bin bald wieder da!" Schnellen Schrittes mit der leblosen Kagome auf dem Arm, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Als er endlich nach einer halben Stunde die Stelle erreicht hat die er suchte, sieht er sich noch einmal ihre Grabstätte, die er hergerichtet hatte, an.

In der Mitte war ein Sarg aus dem gleichen Holz wie das Bett das sie geteilt hatten. Nur der Deckel und die Seitenwände waren aus Glas. Die Bezüge waren weiß und verziert in Rot. Rote und schwarze, dunkle Rosen lagen wie frisch gepflügt um den Sarg herum. Er legte Kagome vorsichtig in den Sarg und nahm eine schwarze Rose in die Hand. Die legte er zwischen ihre gefalteten Hände auf ihren Bauch. Sie sah aus als ob sie schlief. Nur er kannte die Wahrheit. Nach wenigen Minuten drehte er sich wieder rum und nahm den gleichen Weg wie vorher zu seinem Schloss zurück.

Sein Lachend hallte an diesem schönen Ort schrecklich nach.

Bei den Mikos:

Inu Yasha träumte einen seltsamen Traum. Er sah sich an einem fremden Ort. Dort waren nur schwarze und rote Rosen und in der Mitte lag etwas. Doch er konnte nichts sehen, der Nebel um ihn ließ es nicht zu. Er wollte schon darauf zu gehen doch eine Stimme hielt ihn zurück: „Geh dort nicht hin!" Er dreht seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Kagome stand neber ihm und sie trug ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid,(Das Kleid das Naraku ihr gegeben hatte nur in weiß) sie schaute ihn nicht an, ihre Augen richtete sie nur auf den unbekannten Gegenstand vor ihnen.

„Kagome?" Nun blickte sie ihn an und lächelte. Doch etwas stimmte an ihr nicht. Sie zitterte leicht und eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wangen hinunter.

Er sah sie immer noch fasziniert an. Er wusste nicht ob er träumte und wo er war und was das dort hinten war, wieso er nicht dort hin sollte. Kagome lächelte ihn immer noch an und sagte: „Schön das es euch gut geht. Ich wache über euch Inu Yasha und niemals würde ich zulassen das Naraku euch etwas tut." Jetzt stockte sie, sie sah wieder auf den Gegenstand vor ihnen „Doch leider wurde mir diese Chance, ihn von euch fern zu halten längst genommen. Ich dachte nicht das er das noch könnte."

Langsam drangen ihre Worte in seine Ohren. Er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Wusste nicht was sie hier an so einem Ort verloren hatten. Alles war Schwarz und nur der Gegenstand und die Rosen schienen zu leuchten. Plötzlich hörte er sie wieder sprechen: „Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt Inu Yasha und ich dachte du würdest für mich auch etwas empfinden. Bis... Bis Naraku mir etwas sagte was mich sogar jetzt noch verfolgt. ER sagte ‚Kikyo ist deine Seelenverwandte und ich... ich bin ihre Wiedergeburt. Was läge da näher als das du nur mit mir zusammen seist weil ich in gewisser Weise Kikyo bin'"

Traurig senkte sie den Kopf und Inu Yasha fand endlich seine Stimme: „Ich habe Kikyo vielleicht geliebt, doch ihre seid so verschieden, wie Sonne und Mond wie Schwarz und Weiß, wie Ich und Sesshoumaru. Eure Seelen machen nicht den Charakter aus du bist du und niemals will ich dich verliere. Wieso bist du gegangen? Wieso hast du dich dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt? Warum...Warum hast du mich allein gelassen und bist nun bei Naraku?" seine Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie gänzlich versiegte. Kagome sah ihm nicht in die Augen bis sie schließlich doch in seine Augen sah. "Naraku hat mein Urteilsvermögen getrübt. Ich dachte ich wäre nur ein Ersatz. Dein Juwelendetektor! Doch jetzt ist es zu spät . Niemals wieder außer in Träumen und dein Gedanken kann ich existieren. Niemals wieder deine Nähe spüren und meine Freunde lachen hören. Alles hat er mir mit einem Schlag genommen." Bitterkeit hörte er nun aus ihrer Stimme. Traurigkeit sah er in ihren Augen und ihr Mund lächelte leicht.

Er begriff nicht oder wollte es nicht begreifen. Doch er wurde aus seine Gedanken gerissen als Kagome langsam verblaßte. „Kagome? Was passiert mit dir?" fragte er erschrocken und streckte ein Hand nach ihr aus. „Man ruft mich. Ich muss zurück. Bitte geh nicht dorthin, denn dein und mein herz würden das nicht ertragen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich leiden zu sehn! Leb wohl Inu Yasha. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie nun endgültig und das Leuchten verblaßte. Er stand nun ganz allein wieder auf der Lichtung. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sie. Was hatte diese Ort mit ihr zu tun und wieso sagte sie Naraku hätte ihr alles mit einem einzigen Schlag genommen? Was war dort oben? Seine Neugierde siegte und er achtete nicht mehr auf die Warnung von Kagome. Langsam ging er auf den Gegenstand zu und nach ein paar Metern erkannte er das es ein Sarg war. Doch für wen? Von wem? Und war er etwa schon voll?

Als er nur noch ein Paar Schritte davon entfernt war, lichtete sich plötzlich der Nebel und er konnte sehen wem er gehörte. Kagome! Seine Kagome lag dort drinnen und rührte sich nicht!

Er wusste es , wusste das er sie nicht retten konnte, wusste das er es getan hatte, musste. Sein Feind!

Er schrie seinen Qualen heraus während ihm heiße Tränen über das Gesicht liefen!

Teil 19: It's true and I know where we can find her! 

Plötzlich wachte Inu Yasha auf.

Kerzengerade saß er auf seinem Stamm und atmete schwer, eine Träne lief ihm sein Gesicht hinunter und er wischte sie schnell weg. „Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum!" redete er sich immer wieder ein, doch ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sein Herz. Wie hatte sich das angefühlt als er Kagome im Traum verschwinden sah, so als ob sein Herz nicht mehr normal schlug. Als ob etwas in ihm , in seiner Seele fehlte.

Das war schon merkwürdig, denn diese Gefühl war geblieben ,irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und sah der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Dies brachte ihn nun wirklich zum grübeln, denn die Sonne war niemals so rot gewesen und niemals gab es so viele Regenwolken auf einmal. Schwarze Wolken, schwarze Rosen.

Das ist es! Es war kein verdammter Traum. Es war wahr. Sie lag dort irgendwo. Konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht sprechen, konnte ihn nicht anlächeln. Naraku hatte es tatsächlich getan, er hatte die Liebe seines (Inu Yashas) ganzen Lebens getötet.

Seine Seelenverwandte.

Sofort weckte er die anderen, die sich ebenfalls über das Wetter wunderten. Nur die hohen Mikos waren nicht sehr erstaunt. „Wißt ihr etwas über das Wetter?" fragte sie Inu Yasha mißtrauisch. Die beiden sahen sich an und wendeten dann den Blick wieder dem Fragenden zu. "Das ist weil Kagome all ihre Kräfte braucht um ihre Seele in ihrem Körper zu lassen, sie entzieht der Erde ihre weiße Magie. Wir müssen sie finden und zwar schnell. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung wo sie sein könnte!" „Ich schon" antwortet Inu Yasha sofort. Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an. Schließlich erzählte er ihnen die wichtigsten Details aus seinem Traum.

Alle waren verwundert, das Inu Yasha so etwas wirklich träumen konnte.

„Also los!" befahl Sesshoumaru plötzlich. Diesmal kamen alle mit und machten sich schließlich auf die Suche nach diesem geheimen Ort. Dank dem guten Geruchssinn der Beiden Hundedämonen war es ein leichtes eine verlassene, modrige Ecke des Waldes zu finden. Alle außer Inu Yasha sahen diesen Platz nun zum ersten mal und waren überwältigt von der Schönheit und doch der schrecklichen Angst der Tiere in der Luft.

Schon sahen sie den Sarg, der noch schöner zu sein schien als die Umgebung und die roten und schwarzen Rosen selbst. Doch sie sahen auch eine Inschrift die hinter dem Sarg stand, auf der eingraviert war mit Narakus Unterschrift und zwar seinem Erkennungsmal einer roten Rose:

Mein Blick galt dir

Meine Hände und mein Körper gehörten dir

Du verlorst dein Herz an einen anderen

Du ließest mich allein in der Dunkelheit

Er war dir nie näher als ich

Er konnte nicht dein Haut spüren, deinen sich wölbenden Körper spüren

Und doch hat dein Herz ihn gewählt

Und doch konnte ich dich nicht vergessen

Es war vorherbestimmt

Es war Schicksal dir nach unserer letzten Nacht das Leben zu nehmen

Deine Macht versuche ich zu nehmen

Deine Macht in einer Kugel gebündelt

Du warst der Schlüssel zu meiner Macht und meinem schwarzen Herzen

Doch ich beseitigte die, die mein Herz zerschlug

Doch war es wie vor 50 Jahren

Niemals wird eine Frau mir meinen Willen mehr nehmen

Niemals wirst du mehr lächeln, atmen, mich hassen

Ich tötete dich, ich liebte dich in meinem Bett

Ich bin verantwortlich für deinen Tod und doch fühle ich keinen Schmerz

Getrennt von deinen Freunden

Getrennt von deiner Liebe

Wache über sie denn ich gab dir ein Versprechen

Doch ich halte es nicht, ich nicht

Du hieltest deines auch nicht, du ließest mich allein

Allein in der Dunkelheit

So spüre die ewige Dunkelheit mit deinem eigenen Körper

Freunde kommen immer zu spät

Freunde verrieten dich und ließen dich ziehen

Geliebte sind nur Trug und Schein

Geliebte du warst mein!

Honoke wollte schon zum Grab laufen, wurde aber von Miroku uns seinem Stab daran gehindert „Honoke, spürst du das? Ich glaube Naraku hat ein Bannkreis aufgebaut!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er einen Stein und schmiß ihn in die Luft. Knisternd an einer Barriere abprallend fiel der Stein schwarz wie die Nacht wieder zu Boden.

Teil 20: The Book has got the power! She's breathing! 

Sesshoumaru sah sich die Barriere etwas genauer an und sagte: „Ich kann nicht durch diese Barriere. Sie ist zu stark!" Inu Yasha war am verzweifeln, es konnte nicht sein, das er sie nicht holen konnte, zurück zu ihm.

Plötzlich drängte sich Nidiko nach vorne und legte das Buch direkt vor die Barriere.

Monoke rief: „Nicht! Wenn du das Buch einsetzt wird die Überlieferung zerstört, und wir wissen nicht wie die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit aussehen werden! Was sollen wir unseren Schülerinnen dann erzählen?"

Die Priesterinn drehte sich zu ihre Schwester um und sagte: „Das Buch ist nicht wo wichtig wie ein Menschenleben, wie ihr Leben. Das Buch wird die Barriere für kurze Zeit zerstören. Sesshoumaru du weißt was du tun mußt?" Sesshoumaru nickte nur und zog Tensaiga. Die Priesterinn sprach, die Proteste ihrer Schwester überhörend, ein paar Formeln und trat dann ein Paar Schritte nach hinten. Gespannt warteten alle was jetzt passierte. Das Buch fing plötzlich an zu leuchten und schloß die Barriere mit ein. Bis es Feuer fing und zu Boden fiel. Die Barriere allerdings war für kurze Zeit unterbrochen worden und Sesshoumaru nutzte diese Chance um Tensaiga zu werfen.

Tensaiga flog durch die gebrochene Barriere auf den Sarg zu, glitt durch das Glas und blieb dann genau über Kagomes Brust stecken. Inu Yasha hielt die Luft an er glaubt etwas reißen zu hören. Man sah nur einen leuchtenden goldenen Faden, der in den Himmel ragte und zerschnitten wurde durch Tensaiga. Ein paar kleine Dämonen auf Kagomes Körper die sich ihre Seele nehmen wollten und...und Kagomes Brust selbst die plötzlich wieder anfing sich zu heben und zu senken. Sie atmete, sie lebte. Plötzlich fiel der Bannkreis in sich zusammen und die Wolken verzogen sich. Die weiße Energie die Kagomes Seele benötigt hatte, entlud sich und strömte wieder an ihren Ursprung. Inu Yasha war der erste der sich wieder bewegte. In Windes Eile rannte er zu Kagome und öffnete den Sarg. „Kagome!" schwach hörte Kagome Inu Yashas Stimme. Sie drang durch ihre Nebelwand wie ein Lichtstrahl. Sie stöhnte leise und brachte nur ein heiseres „Inu Yasha?" heraus. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herz schnell entfernte er Tensaige und warf es seinem Bruder wieder zu. Zu den anderen sagte er nur:" Ihr geht es gut!" Alle atmeten glücklich aus und Sota und Shippo lagen sich weinend in den Armen. Kagome öffnete blinzelnd ihre Augen als sie spürte wie Inu Yasha ihr über die Wange strich. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber sie fühlte sich so...so steif. Sie konnte nicht spüren außer seine Finger die ihre Haut langsam aufwärmten. Als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete sah sie erst verschwommen, aber dann sah sie seine goldenen Augen ganz deutlich. Sein Gesicht wie sie es immer kannte und seine Hand, die sie liebte. Als Inu Yasha sah das Kagome ihn ansah nahm er sie behutsam aus dem Sarg und ging mit ihr zu den anderen zurück. „Wie gehen jetzt erstmal zurück zu unserem Lagerplatz, dort kann sie sich ausruhen." Nickend folgten sie alle schließlich Inu Yasha aus dem dunklen Wald und gingen zurück zum Lagerplatz. Während dem Inu Yasha mit schnellen Schritten wieder zurück ging versuchte Kagome ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Inu Yasha sah sie ab und zu besorgt an. Sie klammerte sich etwas an seinem Suikan fest und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte einfach nur ruhe nötig und sie wollte schlafen am liebsten in seinen Armen. Als sie alle dort ankamen setzte Inu Yasha sie auf einen der Schlafsäcke. Als alle anderen aber um sie herum scharren wollten scheuchte Inu Yasha sie erst mal weg. „Ihr sollt sie erst mal schlafen lassen. Wenn sie ausgeruhter ist, dann könnt ihr, ihr fragen stellen." Grummelnd wollten Sota und Shippo protestieren aber sie wurden mit Mirokue und Sango weggezerrt.

Als Inu Yasha schließlich nur noch mit Kagome am Feuer saß blickte er sie die ganze Zeit nur an. Er setzte sich direkt neber sie und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar.

Leise stöhnte sie seinen Namen und er beruhigte sie mit den Worten: "Schhh! Ich bin ja da! Es kann dir nichts mehr passieren!" ER wollte sich selbst mit diesen Worten beruhigen und seine Stimme klang trotz seiner Anstrengung etwas zittrig. Sie lächelte leicht als sie seine Stimme hörte, auch sie merkte die Zittrigkeit.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen! Ich will die Dunkelheit nicht mehr allein ertragen!"

Er legte sich vorsichtig hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er zog sie auf sich und bedeckte sie mit seinen großen Suikan- Armen. Kagome wurde es schön warm und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Ruhe kehrte in die beiden Seelen ein und schliefen friedlich.

Teil 21: Sango I have to tell you something! 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten saßen die meisten schon am Feuerplatz und brutzelten ihr Frühstück. Als sie aber sahen das Kagome aufwachte lief Shippo gleich zu ihr und wünschte ihr mit einem knuddeln einen Guten Morgen. Sota gab seiner großen Schwester einen kleinen Kuss auf die Backe. Als Kagome sich langsam aufsetzte merkte sie wie jeder sie anstarrte. „Was?" fragte sie kleinlaut. „Was ist das denn für ein Kleid und wieso hat es sich nicht in ein weißes verwandelt als wir durch die Barriere kamen." Sie sah an sich herunter und sah das rote Kleid das Naraku ihr gegeben hatte.

Augenblicklich ballte sie die Fäuste. Dann entspannte sie sich wieder und wandte sich dem naheliegenden See zu. Sie betrachtete die Spiegelungen auf der Oberfläche und die Schwäne die sich regten. „Nun ja Naraku hat mir das Kleid gegeben" nun lachte sie trocken „er dachte ich sehe damit besser aus. Ich glaube aber er hat es nur genommen damit er es mir schneller ausziehen konnte." Ein lächeln das ihre Augen nicht erreichte zierte ihr Gesicht und sie sagte mit ruhigem Ton: „Ich ziehe mich jetzt erst einmal um! Bis gleich!" „Kagome!" rief ihr Nidiko hinter her „Ja?" sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. „Hinter dem Tempel ist eine heiße Quelle, ruh dich erst mal aus." Lächelnd machte sie wieder kehrt und im gehen zog sie schon mal die Schnüre im Rücke auseinander. In dem Moment erwachte Inu Yasha und streckte sich mit einem lauten gähnen. Er sah Kagome noch gerade so im Tempel verschwinden. „Wo will sie den hin?" fragte er Sango. „Sie will sich nur in der Quelle frisch machen und andere Klamotten anziehen." Sagte sie nur und aß weiter. Miroku reichte ihm sein Essen.

Als eine halbe stunde später Kagomes Stimme erklang: "Sango! Kannst du kurz mal kommen!" da lugte auch schon Kagomes Kopf hinter dem Tempel hervor. „Schon unterwegs!" sagte Sango nur und erhob sich. Als sie hinter dem Tempel verschwand dauerte es keine 2 Minuten bis sie auch wieder schnell zum Feuer gerannt kam. „Was ist los?" fragte Inu Yasha nur mißtrauisch. Erschrocken sah Sango in sein Gesicht. Plötzlich stammelte sie nur einfaches Zeug zusammen: „Äh... Will nur ... Seife... Klamotten... alles klar, Okay!"

Schnell verschwand sie wieder mit dem Rucksack in ihren Händen hinter dem Tempel. Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha sahen sich gegenseitig an und ihre Bestimmung hatte gesiegt. Schnell wie der Wind huschten sie in Deckung hinter den Tempel. Alls anderen waren ziemlich erschrocken als die beiden einfach so verschwanden, fasten sich aber schnell. Sofort schlichen sie ebenfalls leise hinter das Haus. Was sie sahen gefiel ihnen nicht. Kagome lag mit freiem Rücken auf dem Bauch und lag in einer nicht bequemen Lage.

Kagome blutete und zwar nicht wenig. Sango tüftelte dauernd an der Wunde rum und konnte die Blutung gerade so stoppen. „Hach, wann ist das passiert, Kagome?" „Äh, gerade eben, hehehe ich hatte mich an einem.. einem Felsen geschnitten!" „An einem Felsen? Sag mal hälst du mich für total bescheuert oder was? Das sitzt zu tief um sich einfach nur zu schneiden! „ „Sango! Du darfst es keinem erzählen, okay?" „Okay ich verspreche es dir aber was denn?" „Ich starb durch Narakus Schwert, ich..." „Oh, Gott nicht. Fang nicht mit dieser Geschichte an!" „Doch Sango das muss ich los werden. Als Ich damals auf der Terrasse seines Zimmers stand. Da sagte er mir ich würde jetzt nicht mehr von nutzen sein und dann sah ich nur noch sein Klinge und ich spürte einen Stich in meiner Brust. Ich spürte irgend etwas riss. Als ich wieder etwas klarer denken konnte sah ich nur Narakus Schwert das bis hinten durch ging und seine Hand die den Schaft hielt. Das war der Augenblick an dem ich starb." Danach war es eine Weile still und Sango hatte aufgehört die Wunde zu verbinden. Was ein großer Fehler war, denn nun lief das Blut wieder ungehindert über ihren Rücken. „Du meinst also die Wunde die er dir zugefügt hat ist diese hier?" es gab nur ein kurzes Nicken ihrerseits. „Tja, aber nun weiß ich immer noch nicht wie wir die Blutung stoppen können." „Aber ich." Sagte Kagome bestimmt. „Wir haben doch bestimmt irgendwelche großen Mullbinden noch dort oder? Nimm eine und presse sie fest auf die Wunde. Dann ziehst du die Bandage ganz fest. Achte nicht auf meine Mimik und mach einfach weiter, verstanden?" Sango nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Kein Piepsen kam über Kagome Lippen aber dafür hielt sie auffällig lange die Luft an und sie spannte ihre Muskeln an den Armen.

„So fertig." „Danke, Sango!" „Kein Problem, aber wir lassen die Wunde bald noch mal untersuchen." „Nein das brauchen wir nicht. Es heilt schon selbst aber ich glaube eine Narbe wird zurück bleiben." „Wieso denkst du das es ohne Versorgung noch heilen wird?" Lachend wand sich Kagome, die nun einigermaßen wieder sitzen konnte Sango zu. „Meine Kräfte als Miko sind stark und besonders die Heilkräfte meines Körpers. Das hier dauert nicht mal eine Nacht bis es zu Ende geheilt ist."

So kehrten sie wieder zurück zum Lager, aber was ihnen am meisten Auffiel war das sich alle anderen sehr still benahmen. „Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Kagome sie mißtrauisch. „Nichts, nichts." Sagte Inu Yasha schnell. „Was hattest du denn für Probleme? Ich meine Sango hat sich schon komisch auf geführt." Kagome sah Sango überrascht an. Sango allerdings dreht ihren Kopf in Richtung See um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Nicht ich hatte nur Probleme in meine Kleidung zu kommen." Sagte sie gelassen. Inu Yasha und die anderen wußten zwar das, das nicht stimmte, aber sie wollten ja nicht das Kagome mißtrauisch wurde.

Inu Yasha rückte ein Stück zur Seite damit sie sich hinsetzten konnte. Als sie sich gerade in Bewegung zum Platz setzten wollte. Durchstach ihren Körper einen reißenden Schmerz ...

Teil 22: The Vision of the black Jewel 

Durchstach ihren Körper einen reißenden Schmerz und sie stöhnte schmerzhaft auf bis alles vor ihr verschwamm.

Kagomes Vision

Dunkel hier war alles dunkel

Doch langsam kehrte die Helligkeit ein und sie sah sich um

Was sie sah verschlug ihr die Sprache

Dörfer, Niedergebrannte Dörfer

Überall stank es nach Blut und Kagome fühle sich Übel

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr ein Geräusch und ließ sie herum fahren

Dort stand Naraku und mit einem breiten Grinsen

Eitel ging er an ihr vorbei und sie bemerkte das er sie gar nicht wahrnahm

Er ging auf eine Hütte zu die nur Halb niedergebrannt war.

Er streckte die Hand aus und die Holzteil flogen auseinander

Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Mädchen das weinend am Boden lag

Sie sah erschrocken zu und wusste sie konnte nichts tun

Er packte das sich windende Mädchen am Kragen

Und hob sie hoch er grinste sie an und mit einem Ruck drehte er ihr das Genick um

„Nein!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte, doch plötzlich spürte sie wieder

Diesen reißenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauchbereich

Sie krümmte sich entsetzlich und sank auf ihre Knie

Mit Schmerzen sah sie auf und entdeckte den schwarzen Juwel in Narakus Händen

Es blutete, das Juwel blutete ziemlich viel und einzelne Blutstropfen

Fielen auf den Boden. Im Fall verwandelten sie sich in goldene Tropfen und trafen auf den Boden

Mit jeden Tropfen kam eine neue Schmerzenswelle.

Sie konnte nicht mehr es sollte aufhören, bitte laß es aufhören

Plötzlich war alles schwarz

Kagomes Traum Ende

„Kagome!" jemand sagte ihren Namen. Nur wer das war konnte sie nicht erkennen. Stöhnend versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen. Blinzelnd gelang es ihr. „Was ist passiert?" sagte sie schwach. „Keine Ahnung" sagte Sango sanft. Sie strich Kagome kurz über die Stirn, aber ihre Stirn war nicht heiß. Vorsichtig wollte sich Kagome aufrichten, aber ihre Schulter war Taub. Verwundert blickte sie auf ihr rechte Schulter. ‚Na toll!' Dachte sie das fehlte noch. „Tja, das ist leider nicht zu vermeiden gewesen. Wie mußten ja versuchen dich wach zu rütteln!" sagte Nidiko. „Verdammt!" fluchte Kagome. Trotzdem wollte sie sich aufrichten , was Inu Yasha aber nicht zu ließ, denn er drückte sie vorsichtig wieder auf seinen Schoß. „Bleib liegen, du mußt dich ausruhen!" Kagome aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. „ Wie haben keine Zeit dafür, der Juwel ruft mich um Hilfe." „Was meinst du damit?" fragte Monoke verständnislos. „Ich hatte eine Art Version glaube ich. Ich sah die Zukunft, das Leid der Erde und das Leid des Juwels." Inu Yasha stand nun auf und betrachtete sie mit forschendem Blick, wie sie dort versuchte einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu gehen. Schmerzlich verzog sie immer wieder das Gesicht. „Können wir nicht bis morgen damit warten, Kagome. Bist dahin ist diese Wunde auch bestimmt wieder gut genug verheilt." Sagte Inu Yasha und trat auf sie zu. Sie blickte ihn nur traurig an. „Ich glaube nicht, das Juwel hat niemand anderen als mich mit dem er den Schmerz teilen kann. Da ich seine Hüterin bin trage ich dessen Schmerzen nur etwas schwächer." Inu Yasha und die anderen sahen sie entgeistert an. „Aber wieso, dann müßte doch, wenn der Juwel verunreinigt wird und zersplittert.." weiter konnte Miroku nicht reden, es schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Kagome betrachtete ihn verständnisvoll. "Wenn der Juwel zersplittert wird es mich mein Leben kosten. Ich werde jetzt..." doch weiter konnte sie nicht reden, da Inu Yasha ihr das Wort abschnitt. "Nein, nichts wirst du tun. Und sterben wirst du erst recht nicht. Wir ruhen uns jetzt aus und machen uns dann morgen früh auf den Weg." Kagome wollte protestieren, sah aber in dem Blick der andern sich geschlagen. Seufzend versuchte sie sich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen wieder hin zu setzten. Inu Yasha half ihr etwas dabei. Schließlich nahm sie neben Inu Yasha auf dem Boden Platz und er legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Schließlich war es schon fast Mitternacht und alle legten sich schließlich schlafen. Kagome lehnte sich an einen Baum und zeigte mit hoch gezogener Braue auf ihren Schoß. Er verstand aber er wollte nicht schließlich war sie ja verletzt. „Du brauchst auch mal ein bißchen ruhe, Inu Yasha!" seufzend zog sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Langsam gaben seine Arme die ihn stützten nach und er legte vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Seine Arme legte er um ihren Bauch. Und mit seinen weiten Ärmeln versuchte er seine hochroten Kopf zu verdecken. Lächelnd lehnte sich Kagome wieder zurück und schloß ihre Augen. Ruhe brauchte sie jetzt erst einmal. Inu Yasha fühlte wie ihre Finger durch sein Haar fuhren und ihn sanft ins Traumland wiegten.

Schlafen konnte Kagome allerdings nicht so gut, sie fühlte noch immer diesen Schmerz in sich. Immer wieder spürte sie ein kurzes Ziehen in ihrer Seite. Ihre Schulter allerdings ging es schon besser.

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach waren schon sehr viele sehr früh auf den Beinen. Kagome allerdings blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und strich dem schlafenden Inu Yasha wieder durch die Haare. Schließlich wachte Inu Yasha durch diese Berührung wieder auf. ER hatte wirklich sehr gut geschlafen. Immer wenn sie einen ruhigen Tag hatten, ohne Dämonen und wenn er in ihrer Nähe schlief, schlief er immer sehr tief und fest.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah in ein schönes lächelndes Gesicht, das nur Kagome oder einem Engel gehören konnte. „Morgen!" nuschelte er und kuschelte sich wieder bei ihr ein. Sie kicherte nur und wünschte ihm auch einen guten Morgen. Er schloß wieder die Augen und ob Kagome es glauben konnte oder nicht er schlief tatsächlich wieder ein. Auch die anderen besonders sein älterer Bruder waren sehr verwundert. Sota kicherte nur und sagte. „Der ist tatsächlich wie ein Hund!" Allerdings fing er damit einen strafenden Blick von Kagome ein und Inu Yashas Ohren wackelten wobei er leicht zu knurren anfing. „Sogar im Schlaf kann er dich hören Sota, also sei leise." Sagte Kagome mahnend und lehnte sich wieder an den Baum. Sota schmollte vor sich hin und Shippo versuchte mit Rin ein Gespräch unter Kindern an zu fangen. Sie allerdings war nur auf ihr leckeres Essen konzentriert. Sesshoumaru sah sich das Wetter ziemlich genau an und Kagome fragte ihn : „Was ist los Sesshoumaru?" er schaute sie ernst an: "Die Wolken ziehen nicht vorbei, sie bleiben einfach stehen. Und es wird langsam dunkler obwohl es schon morgen ist." Sie schaute nun auch zum Himmel auf und schaute dann ernst in die Gesichter von den ängstlichen Mikos. „Wir brechen heute Mittag auf. Wir dürfen wir nicht sehr viel Zeit verlieren. Ich spüre seine Energie ganz nah." Die anderen konnten nur Nicken. Miroku und Sango gingen etwas spazieren und Miroku konnte sogar einen Arm um Sango lehnen. Zu seiner Verwunderung haute ihm sie nicht eine über und sie sah ihn lächelnd an während sie sich im Gang an ihn lehnte. Er zog sie nur näher an sich. Nidiko und Monoke sahen ihnen lächelnd nach und dann sagte Monoke zu den anderen Mikos: „Kommt laßt uns unsere Kräfte sammeln. Wir müssen meditieren." Die anderen standen nun auch auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tempel. Sesshoumaru hatten sich die Kinder geschnappt und ging mit ihnen zum See. Dort beobachtet er sie alle weiter beim Spielen während er ab und zu auch mal zum Himmel Besorgte Blicke warf. Kagome saß nun wieder allein mit Inu Yasha am Feuer. Sie schaute ihn die ganze Zeit an und strich ihm weiter durch sein silbernes, glänzendes Haar. Es beruhigte sie , das sie ihn wieder gesehen hatte und sie wollte nicht einfach wieder von ihm verschwinden oder weggerissen werden.

Langsam wachte Inu Yasha wieder auf, er hatte eindeutig Hunger und sein Magen knurrte. Ein Kichern machte ihn nun eindeutig wach. Er musste nun auch lächeln, sie konnte ihn immer zum lächeln bringen. „Wenn du Hunger hast, da drüben steht noch etwas." Sagte sie lächelnd. Inu Yasha allerdings sah sie nur an, er betrachtete ihre Schulter eingehend und sah noch das getrocknete Blut . Es war ein großer Fleck, aber anscheinend war die Wunde schon gut geheilt. Sie konnte sich etwas freier bewegen ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sie versank in seinen Augen. Sie waren so tief Gold und er hatte so ein tollen Glanz in ihnen, das sie wußte dort gab es Mut, Stolz und auch etwas wie Zuneigung. Er sah ihr jetzt auch in die Augen, er konnte die Tiefe sehen, diese Standhaftigkeit und diese Liebe zu ihren Freunden und diese Liebe zu ihm. Sie konnte in ihren Augen nichts verbergen. ER strich ihr leicht über die Wange und legte sie hinter ihren Nacken. Langsam zog er ihren Kopf herunter bis sich ganz vorsichtig ihre Lippen berührten sollten. Doch bevor es so weit war, sah er ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen:

„Kagome?"

„Ja?"

„Du sollst nur wissen das ich dich liebe!"

Sie nickte nur und sagte:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Inu Yasha!"

Endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen, es war genial und Inu Yasha setzte sich langsam auf und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie vertieften den Kuss und waren beide leidenschaftlich. Er fuhr ihr sacht über die Schulter und streichelte ihren Rücken, sie presste sich an ihn. Seine Zunge fuhr leicht über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete ihm ihren Mund. Leicht tastete sich seine Zunge in ihren Mund und ihre Zunge umkreiste seine. Beide wollten das dieser Moment nicht verging, aber schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, da die anderen langsam zurückkamen. Leicht errötet schubste sich Inu Yasha von ihr und sah den anderen entgegen. Als Kagome schließlich das Essen auftischte wünschten sich alle einen guten Appetit und fingen an zu Essen. Besonders Inu Yasha haute rein da er heute morgen noch nichts gegessen hatte. Kagome allerdings aß nichts, sie konnte nicht sie hatte einfach keinen Hunger. „Kagome, fang doch auch an zu Essen!" Erschrocken sah sie Sango an, die, die Frage gestellt hatte. „Nein, nein ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger!" Danach sah sie wieder auf den See.

Kapitel 23: It's over now! He mont heart you anymore! 

Der Mittag war nicht so wie er geplant war: Nach dem Mittagessen ging Kagome ein bißchen am See spazieren. Sie betrachtete die Tiere die in ihm schwammen und die anderen die noch am Feuer saßen. Es würde ein harter Tag werden, das wusste sie. Das Problem war sie konnte nicht richtig mitkämpfen, denn erstens je näher sie dem Juwel kam, desto schlimmer wurden die Schmerzen und zweitens sie hatte ihren Bogen und ihre Pfeile im Schloss zurück gelassen. Das waren die einzigen, die hier waren. Die anderen Mikos hatten entweder keine Waffen und Honoke kämpfte mit einem Schwert.

Schließlich setzte sie sich auf die große grüne Wiese und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen. Sie schaute sich den großen grauen Himmel an, der so nah und bedrohlich aussah.

Wie konnte sie das alles nur ertragen, fragte sich Inu Yasha der sich leise in ihre Nähe geschlichen hatte. Sie hatte nur um ihn und seine Freunde zu schützen sich dem schlimmsten Feind ausgeliefert. Naraku hatte recht was auf diesem Stein geschrieben war, denn Naraku durfte sie vorher nackt sehen, vorher an ihrer sanften Haut nagen. Wütend ballte er seine Fäuste. Langsam lief er auf sie zu und setzte sich hinter sie. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre linke Schulter. Sie fing an zu lächeln und drückte seine Hände kurz. „An was denkst du?" fragte sie ihn. ER sah sie nur kurz an bevor er wieder auf den See schaute. „Ich denke an die Nacht in der du fort gelaufen bist. Du hast dich ihm hingegeben Kagome. Hast du eine Ahnung wie weh das mir tat?" In diesem Moment schloß er seine Augen und verzog sein Gesicht vor innerem, seelischen Schmerz. Sie streichelte seine Wange und küsste ihn auf seine Stirn. „Ich weiß, wie weh es tut, von den anderen weg gehen zu müssen, Inu Yasha. Ich weiß wie weh es getan hat, dich nicht an meiner Seite zu haben. Ich weiß wie ...wie dreckig ich mich gefühlt habe, als er mich berührte. Als ich es zu ließ. Als ich mich ihm hingab. Du warst nicht da, weil ich es zu ließ. Ich hatte dich gebraucht, Inu Yasha. Doch ich wusste, lieber ich sollte leiden , denn du mußt ja schließlich noch die anderen beschützen." Lächelnd schaute sie in die andere Richtung, zu ihren Freunden. Inu Yasha konnte jetzt nur noch ihren Hinterkopf sehen, aber er wusste das es ihr unangenehm war, über die letzte Zeit zu sprechen. Er strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. Sie merkte seine zarte Hand auf ihrem Rücken und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sie die ganze Zeit innehielt. Es gelang ihr nicht. Leise rollten die Tränen über ihr Wangen. Krampfhaft ballte sie ihre Fäuste. ER merkte ihr zitter und sah erschreckend ihre Tränen die sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Er küsste vorsichtig ihre Tränen weg und dreht sie zu sich um. Sie hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. ER strich ihr über die Wange und hielt ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in Händen. „Sieh mich an, Kagome! Sieh mich an!" sagte er sanft. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Tränen verschmiert saß sie beschämt vor ihm und konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Er sah sie ernst an und sagte leise:" Es ist vorbei Kagome. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun. Ich bin ja da!" Das war zu viel, sie konnte nicht mehr. Schluchzend sank sie in seine Arme. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Naraku und seine Dämonen, Das dunkle Zimmer, seine rohen Hände. Sie konnte das nicht mehr aushalten. Sie wollte das es vorbei war und jetzt war Inu Yasha da, der, der sie beschütze. Der sie sanft küsste und nicht viel verlangte. Ihr Seelenverwandter.

Inu Yasha strich ihr die ganze Zeit über den Rücken und drückte sie so fest es nur möglich war an sich. Sie weinte noch sehr lange und er hielt sie die ganze Zeit in den Armen. Der Tag verlief ja großartig dachte sich Kagome. Sie war anscheinend zu schwach. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und sie hatte wenigstens jemanden der sie beschützte.

Kapitel 24: It's time! 

Als der Himmel sich plötzlich rot färbte sahen die beiden erschrocken in den Himmel. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht, als sie wieder zu den anderen kamen sah Kagome Sesshoumaru an, der sie ebenfalls ansah. Sie nickte ihm zu, Sesshoumaru streckte die Hand nach Rin aus und sie ergriff sie: „Du gehst jetzt mit den beiden Priesterinnen in den Tempel und nimm Shippo und Sota mit! Nun geh lauf schon!" Sie tat was er gesagt hatte und nahm Shippo und Sota bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Sesshoumaru, du und die anderen gehen wenn ich schon etwas weiter vorne bin. Wartet eine Viertel Stunde und dann lauft hinterher." „Du gehst nicht dahin, Kagome! Du kannst nicht gegen Dämonen kämpfen wenn der Juwel dich schwächt und du keine Waffe hast."

Fiel Inu Yasha ihr ins Wort. Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich muss gehen! Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit einem Miststück zu begleichen!" Sie trat ein bißchen weiter auf ihre Sachen zu und kramte in ihrem Rucksack. Als sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte, zog sie das rote Kleid, das Naraku ihr gegeben hatte aus dem Rucksack. „Was hast du vor?" fragte Sango mißtrauisch. Aber Kagome ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sie zog sich schnell hinter einen großen Busch das Kleid an und versuchte die Schnüre zu binden, was ihr nicht so gelang. Schließlich trat Nidiko hinter sie und zog ihr die Schnüre zu. Es war sehr still auf der Lichtung denn alle starrten nur Kagome an, die sich noch etwas zurecht gemacht hatte und nun zum Stall gehen wollte. Inu Yasha hielt sie am Arm fest: „Wo willst du hin?" „Ich gehe mir jetzt ein Pferd holen. Ich muss schließlich schnell zum Schloss." „Das wirst du nicht! Du bleibst hier! Er bekommt dich nicht noch einmal!" „Das wird er nicht, Inu Yasha! Ich bin vorsichtig, ihr werdet euch jetzt komplett auf Naraku konzentrieren und sorgt euch nicht um mich!" Inu Yasha aber wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Monoke legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. ER sah sie mit bösem Blick an und knurrte leicht. „Inu Yasha, sie muss los, die Zeit wird knapp!" Stur schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin auch seiner Meinung, du wirst nicht gehen, das ist viel zu gefährlich." Sagte Sango und Miroku nickte zu Bestätigung. Seufzend legte Kagome eine Hand auf Inu Yashas. Se sah ihn eindringlich in seine goldgelben Augen und sagte sanft: „Ich werde wieder kommen. Aber tu mir einen gefallen, Inu Yasha.." sagte sie. „Was?" fragte Inu Yasha. „Du vernichtest ihn mit Haut und Haaren!" sagte sie ernst. ER musste leicht lächeln und nickte. Schließlich ließ er langsam seine Hand aus der Umklammerung. Er wollte nicht das sie ging, aber etwas in ihren Augen sagte, das sie die Wahrheit sprach. Sie kicherte kurz als sie sah wie die anderen sie anstarrten und nickte Sesshoumaru zu. Schließlich stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Inu Yasha einen Kuss auf die Backe. Dann ging sie in die andere Richtung wo ein Pferd schon auf sie wartete. Das Pferd war ein Schimmel und trug einen roten Sattel mit roten Schleifen innen drin. Langsam und doch mit entschlossenem Gesicht stieg sie auf das Pferd und umklammerte die Zügel. Sie war aufgeregt und wünschte sich sie könnte nun zu Inu Yasha gehen und sich aussprechen in den Armen ihres Freundes. Aber das ging nicht, das konnte warten, erst wollte sie Kagura, den Tod und das Lied von anderen Menschen heimzahlen. Schließlich spannten sich ihre Schultern und sie blickte stur gerade aus. Schließlich stieß sie dem Pferd in die Seiten und galoppierte los. Inu Yasha und die anderen sahen ihr hinterher. Traurig konnte Inu Yasha nur zusehen. Sie ritt wieder zu ihm auch wenn sie nicht ihn bestrafen wollte es war schon schlimm genug sie auf seinem Schloß zu sehen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. „Ihr habt ein paar Minuten Zeit euch auszuruhen oder vorzubereiten, das bleibt euch überlassen. Vertraut ihr und hofft auf ihre Gesundheit!" sagte Nidiko ruhig und verschwand mit ihrer Schwester im Tempel. Nun waren die Freunde allein und wußten nicht was sie tun sollten. Plötzlich kam Sango eine Idee. „Wie können doch Kagome sehen, oder schließlich kenne ich die verschiedenen Zauberformeln ein bißchen und sie hat mir auch den Beobachterzauber beigebracht. Aber ich weiß nicht ob das durch die Barriere geht." Etwas ratlos stand sie nun auf und kramte in ihren Sachen. Sie holte mehrere Flaschen heraus und vermischte sie miteinander. „Ich denke das wäre gut so können wir auch sehen ob es ihr gut geht!" sagte Inu Yasha hoffnungsvoll. Sesshoumaru allerdings ahnte das sie Ärger bekommen würden wenn Kagome das herausfinden würde. Genau das dachte auch Miroku als es allerdings schon zu spät war. Sango sprach nur: „Rok li ni wenji, elle watsi no Kagome!" und schon flammte das zusammengebraute auf und es bildete sich ein Kreis aus Flammen. Man sah nur Schwarz bis es sich plötzlich in schwarze Haare verwandelte. In dem Beobachtungsfeuer sah man Kagome die jetzt langsam abstieg und sich eine Mauer näherte. Sie atmete schwer, das hieß sie hatte schwere Schmerzen, der Juwel war nicht weit entfernt. Als sie sah das viel Wachposten am Tor waren entschied sie sich den Hintereingang zu nehmen. Sie kletterte auf einen Baum und sprang geschickt auf die Mauer. Vorsichtig ging sie auf dieser weiter bis plötzlich ein Balkon auftauchte. Auf diesen Kletterte sie vorsichtig und war in einem kleinen Zimmer angekommen. Anscheinend war es einstmals die Küche gewesen, aber Naraku brauchte ja nicht so viel zu essen jetzt da er ein Dämon werden wollte. Leise lugte sie um den Gang und entdeckte einen Wachposten an der Tür von Narakus Schlafzimmer. Augenblicklich wurde sie wütend und stolzierte direkt auf den Dämon zu.

Am Tempel

„Was macht sie da? Ist sie verrückt?" fragte Inu Yasha ungläubig, der das alles mit ansehen musste. „Ich weiß nicht aber das muss die Abstellkammer sein in der sie die Waffen verfrachten." Sagte Sango leise, aber keiner wusste wie falsch sie lagen. Schließlich schauten sie gespannt weiter.

Im Schloss

Als der Dämon Kagome erblickte bekam er erst einmal einen Schrecken. Doch sofort wollte er eingreifen, aber Kagome wich blitzschnell und leise seinem Angriff aus und packte von hinten seine Hals. Sie brach im mit einem kurzen Dreh das Genick, lautlos glitt der Dämon tot auf den Boden. Emotionslos blickte Kagome auf den Toten. Sie interessierte es nicht wenn ein brutaler Dämon starb. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und lugte hinein. Keiner war in dem Zimmer. Leise schlich sie hinein und schleppte den Toten gleich hinterher. Sie wollte keine Spuren hinterlassen. Kurz blickte sie sich um und öffnete eine Schublade. Dort lag erst einmal ihre Mikokleidung und nun brauchte sie nur noch ihre Waffe.

Am Tempel

Als die anderen das Zimmer entdeckten verschlug es ihnen die Sprache. Es war keine Abstellkammer und es war auch nichts für die Waffen. Anscheinend war es ein Schlafzimmer. Inu Yasha ballte wütend die Fäuste, als er das sah. Dort hatte er ihr also weh getan. Wütend wollte er ihr folgen, aber Sesshoumaru hielt ihn mit einem festen Griff auf seiner Schulter auf. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, wird Kagome sauer auf dich sein. Lass uns gehen, wenn sie es sagt." Langsam ließ sich Inu Yasha wieder auf die Wiese nieder und betrachtete weiter mit einem wütenden knurren das Feuer.

Im Schloß

Kagome hatte inzwischen ihre Kleidung an und nun fehlten nur noch ihre Waffen. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas hinter sich knacken und fuhr erschrocken herum. Dort stand sie also. Kagura. „Erschreck mich nicht so, Kagura! Ich komme auch nur ganz kurz wieder, keine Sorge!" Erschrocken sah Kagura sie an. Nein das konnte nicht sein! Sie war tot! Er hatte sie getötet Oder hatte er sie, Kagura, nur reingelegt? Wütend startete sie einen heftigen Angriff auf Kagome. Sie wich allerdings nicht aus. Sie stand nur da und sah dem Angriff entgegen. Als Kagura ihren Fächer heben wollte und sie dicht an Kagome stand packte Kagome blitzschnell deren Hände und hielt sie fest. Grimmig standen sie sich gegenüber. „Wie kannst du leben? Ich habe dich gesehen. Du lagst in diesem Sarg!" „Man schenkte mir das Leben um dich zu töten!" Kurz sah Kagome auf das Bett und sagte dann mit einem sarkastischen Ton zu ihr: „Hast du das Bett schon ausprobiert, Kagura? Es ist wirklich gemütlich!" „Halt die Klappe!" schrie Kagura. Und versuchte Kagome abzuschütteln, aber sie ließ nicht locker. „Probier diese Bett doch mal aus und spüre wie Naraku über dir ist und dich berührt und du dich ekelst. Oder geh auf den Balkon und schaue auf die Berge, versuche du ihn zu verführen um zu verhindern, das er sich nicht mit Morden andere Leute beschäftigt." Schrie Kagome sie nun bitter an. Kagura wollte nicht antworten. Sie haßte Kagome, denn Kagura war eigentlich dann nur ein Ersatz für Kagome gewesen. Kurz sah Kagome auf den Balkon. „Siehst du das Blut? Es ging anscheinend nicht ab, dort steht noch sein Schwert Blut getränkt. Mit meinem Blut. Sieh zu wie das Leben an dir vorbei zieht und du hinfällst, du spürst wie dein Körper versagt. Dein Tuch über den Balkon fliegt und sein starres Gesicht. Sein Gesicht das Komischerweise auch Schmerz ausdrückte. Ich dachte er würde mich nur begehren, da ich die Wiedergeburt Kikyos bin, aber anscheinend lag ich da falsch. ER liebte mich! Dieser angeblich Hohe Dämon unter euch hat eine Schwäche für mich! Kleine unnütze Wächterin des Juwels! Kagura, hast du seinen Körper auf die gespürt, seine Gewalt? Seine rohen Hände und seinen Mund auf deinem der dich haben will mit Haut und Haaren und du dich nicht wehren kannst? Du dir vorgenommen hast für deine Freunde alles aufzugeben? Für sie alles zu tun? Für sie zu sterben?" Den letzten Satz schrie Kagome Kagura nun ins Gesicht. „Komm nicht auf die Idee jetz wieder mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen, denn er macht seine Armee gerade bereit sich auf deine Freunde zu stürzen! Ich hoffe du kannst noch miterleben wie er sie tötet!" lachte Kagura und versuchte sich weiter gegen Kagome zu drücken. Kagome allerdings sagte nur: "Ich hoffe ich kann dich erledigen! Denn keiner wird von meinen Freunden angerührt und schon gar nicht von dir, haben wir uns da verstanden?" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und versetzte Kagura nun so einen harten Stoß mit ihrem Fuß in deren Seite das sie durch die Tür flog und sich versuchte wieder aufzurichten.

Kagome schloß kurz die Augen und sandte einen kurzen Gedanken an Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha. Es ist soweit! Geht!

Am Tempel

Als die kurze Nachricht die beiden Brüder erreichte zuckten sie kurz zusammen. „Was ist Inu Yasha?" fragte Miroku sofort, der das zusammenzucken bemerkt hatte. „Kagome hat einen Nachricht gesendet, wir können los gehen!" Und ihr habt ja selbst gehört was Kagura gesagt hatte, die Dämonen sind unterwegs." Nickend standen die anderen auf und die Mikos die etwas abseits saßen und trotzdem dem Feuerkreis zugeschaut hatten, standen ebenfalls auf. Als Inu Yasha sich fast umgedreht hatte, hörte er einen kurzen und leisen Schrei von Kagome. Alarmiert drehte sich er dem Feuerkreis wieder zu. „Oh Gott! Kagome!" sagte er nur heiser.

Im Schloß

Schreiend ließ sich Kagome auf die Knie sinken, die Schmerzen waren urplötzlich zu stark geworden, sie raubten ihr ihre Kraft. Naraku wollte es also schon so bald einsetzten. Sie musste das verhindern. Was sie nicht bemerkte war das Kagura sich wieder aufgerichtete hatte und nun zum Schlag ausholte. Getroffen von den grellen Schwingen blieb Kagome in einer Ecke schlitternd liegen und versuchte die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

Sie faßte sich kurz an den Hals um ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch da bemerkte sie das sie das Kreuz verloren hatte, das ihr als einziges von ihrer Mutter noch geblieben war. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Und dann bemerkte sie nur noch rechtzeitig den 2 Angriff von Kagura. Sie rollte sich zur Seite , doch schon stand Kagura vor ihr und stellte einen Fuß auf ihren freien Hals. Grinsend blickte sie auf Kagome die sich versuchte aus der Klammerung zu befreien. „Wer ist hier schwach? Ich kann dir mit einem einzigen Druck das Genick brechen, oder soll ich erstmal deinem kleinen süßen Bruder das fürchten lehren und ihm zeigen wie es im Himmel aussieht?" Wut! Unbeschreibliche Wut flammte auf und brachte Kagomes Herzschlag zum Rasen.

Sie umklammerte immer fester Kaguras Bein und brachte nur ein paar Worte wütend raus: „Sprich nie wieder über meinen Bruder, denn das kann dich jetzt das Leben kosten!" kaum hatte sie das gesagte zog sie ihr eigenes Bein hoch und drückte es gegen Kaguras Brustkorb mit dem anderen Bein stieß sie den stehenden Fuß von Kagura weg, so das Kagura nach hinter fiel und keuchend aufkam. Schnell schubste sich Kagome über den Boden auf den Balkon zu und schnappte sich das Schwert mit einer Hand. Als sie beide fast zeitgleich wieder aufstanden drehte sich Kagome um die eigene Achse und das Schwert brachte einen tiefen Schnitt in Kagomes Bauch. Diese aber lachte nur und sagte: „Kagome ich bin ein Dämon hast du das schon vergessen?" Kagome allerdings grinste nur und sagte: „aber du hast auch schmerzen, wenn Naraku die hier einsetzt!" sie hielt ihr die Hand hin. Kagura stockte der Atem, sie hielt ihr Herz in Händen. Ihr schwarzes in einer Kugel geformtes Herz. „Nicht!" schrie Kagura als Kagome zudrückte und Kagura aufschrie und sich die Brust hielt. Schreiend stürzte sie sich auf Kagome und versuchte ihr Herz ihr zu entreißen, aber Kagome wich spielend aus und stieß Kagura kurzerhand hinaus auf den Flur. Immer weiter lockte sie Kagura hinaus ins Freie und wich den Schlägen und anderen Angriffen aus.

Teil 25: You don't know the trueth, Naraku! 

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen auf dem Weg zu Narakus Schloss. Inu Yasha hechtete nur so voran um Kagome zu helfen. Die Mikos kamen auch alle mit, da sie mit helfen wollte. Als Inu Yasha das Schlosstor entdeckte, hielt er kurz an uns schnüffelte in der Luft. Sein Bruder machte es ihm nach, sie sahen sich kurz an und schon zog Inu Yasha Tessaiga und mit seinem Kaze no Kizu sprengte er das Tor inzwei. Schon sah er die Paviangestalt und wollte angreifen, bemerkte aber überall die listigen Augen der Dämonen die sich erstmal verstecken. Sesshoumaru und Miroku sowie Sango und Kirara stellten sich neber Inu Yasha und vor die anderen Mikos, die zwar tapfer drein schauten aber doch vor Angst leicht zitterten. Als sich die ganze Dämonenschar schließlich um sie und Naraku gesammelt hatte lachte Naraku laut auf und sagte: „Ihr habt ja gar nicht eure Freundin dabei, ja wo könnte sie nur sein? Ich hatte wirklich zwei wundervolle Nächte mit ihr und hab ihr auch einen guten Ruheplatz gegeben." sagte er lachend und Inu Yasha gab nur knurrend zurück: „Halt die Klappe! Wo ist sie, Naraku?" „Merk die eins." Sagte Naraku mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme: „Sie sagte mir vor unser gemeinsamen nacht noch das sie ihren Seelenverwandten schon gefunden hätte, aber Kikyo ist bzw. war deine Seelenverwandte. Kagome gehörte mir und ich verzehrte mich mit jeder einzelnen nach ihr während du nur ruhig schliefest und nicht mal gerochen und gehört hast das sie zu mit geritten kam. Du hattest bestimmt einen Traum von Kikyo, oder? Ich habe in der einen Nacht in ihr Herz gesehen und entdeckte Schmerz, nicht der Schmerz mit mir zusammen zu sein, nein,. Sie ist eine starke Frau gewesen und sie hatte es ausgehalten, diese letzte Nacht. Es schmerzte ihr, das sie nicht deine Seelenverwandte war und es schmerzte sie das du nur Kikyo in ihr siehst. Es war belustigend wie sie meine Küsse und meine Hände begehrte und sich an mich presste." Nun lachte er wieder während ihn Inu Yasha geschockt ansah. „Sie hatte dich nicht begehrt Naraku, niemals hätte sie das zugelassen! Sie hatte sich dir hingegeben weil sie wollte das du keine Morde verursacht. Ich kenne Kagome gut genug um zu wissen, was sie denkt und was sie fühlt! Und wieso zur Hölle redest du in der Vergangenheit über Kagome?" wütend zog Inu Yasha sein Tessaiga und machte sich zum Angriff bereit, auch die andern zückten ihre Waffen.

„Du hast sie nie verstanden, doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Sie ist tot Inu Yasha! Und weißt du ich habe sie mit meinem Schwert erstochen, durch das Herz. Sie dankte mir und fiel dann tot um. Ich glaube sie wollte nicht mehr an dich denken müssen und den Schmerz nicht mehr erleiden. Ihr könnt ihr nicht mehr helfen! Sie wird nur noch über euch von oben her wachen. Und nun... Kämpft!" schrie er und beide Seiten griffen an. Inu Yasha gegen Naraku und die anderen gegen die Dämonen Armee. Es waren harte Kämpfe aber keiner war so hart wie der Kampf zwischen den beiden Verehrern von Kagome. Naraku provozierte den Hanyou immer mehr mit den Reden über Kagomes schönen Körper. Parieren und Zuschlagen, Schwert schwingen und versuchen den Gegner zu treffen. Dies lief schon die ganze Zeit so und die Gruppe von Inu yasha gewann allmählich an weniger Platz. Sie waren in eine Ecke gedrängt und selbst Sesshoumaru konnte nicht helfen. Da die Dämonen zu viele waren. Inu Yasha war nur an Naraku interessiert. Es schien aussichtslos als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte. Das Schloss leuchtete kurz auf und an der einen Seite zersprang es schließlich. Naraku lachte auf und sage kurz: „Ihr habt also noch ein paar Leute dort hinten, Bravo, aber das wird euch nicht nützen, meine Dämon sind stark. Sie werden euch alle töten." Inu Yasha knurrte nur und Sango schrie zu Naraku hinüber: "Naraku! Wir haben nur eine Person hinein geschickt! Sie nimmt gerade dein Schloss auseinander!" Irritiert schaute Naraku kurz zu Sango, doch das war ein Fehler, denn Inu Yasha stach ihm Tessaiga in die Seite und schlug ihn einige Meter weg. Keuchend stand Naraku wieder auf und hielt sich die Wunde:" Ihr werdet sehen, was der Juwel alles kann! Ich zeige euch jetzt mich als Dämonen und doppelt so stark!" mit diesen Worten zog er das Juwel aus seinem Ausschnitt und fing an zu lachen bis es plötzlich erstarb und ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben: „Was! Das kann nicht sein, wieso ist es wieder so klar?" tatsächlich hatte sich das Juwel wieder etwas verbessert. Alle schauten auf das Juwel das langsam wieder an rosanen Farbe gewann. Plötzlich stürzte etwas durch die Zerbrochene Glasscheibe auf den Hof. Kagura hustete schwer und hielt sich einige Wunden während sie ziemlich wüten zu Naraku rüber schrie: "Wie konntet Ihr! Wir haben euch vertraut, das ihr sie töten würdet, aber ihr könnt nicht richtig machen." Verstört sah Naraku Kagura an, die ziemlich ramponiert aussah. Mit einem leuchten explodierte auch die andere Seite des Schlosses und aus den Trümmern entstand langsam eine Gestalt die langsam auf sie zuging. Schemenhaft konnte Naraku diese Person nur erkennen, aber ihr Geruch verriet sie. Keuchend wich er einen Schritt zurück. „Nein!" brachte er nur hervor und man sah, je näher diese Person kam, desto heller leuchtete der Juwel auf. Schließlich blieb Kagome einige Meter von den Kämpfenden stehen. Langsam verzog sich der Rauch und Naraku konnte in ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht sehen. Doch ihre Auge verrieten sie. Sie war wütend. Wütend auf ihn und wütend auf sich selbst. Als Naraku sich gefangen hatte schrie er: „Wie ist das möglich? Du bist tot, ich tötete dich!" Kagome lächelte nur kalt und sagte: „Die Toten verfolgen dich Naraku. Aber ich sterbe nicht so einfach, du mußt dir schon mehr einfallen lassen als mir ein Schwert durchs Herz zu bohren." Wütend und endlich wieder gefaßt schrie er nur: "Dämonen! Tötet sie!" und schon stürmten abermals viele Dämonen auf sie zu. Sie kämpfte besser als Naraku geglaubt hatte. „Nein!" schrien Sango und Miroku und wollten ihr zur Hilfe eilen aber Kagome schrie zu ihnen: "Das schaffe ich schon! Gleich bekommt ihr auch noch ein paar ab, die nicht so groß und stark sind!" Blitzschnell wich sie den Angriffen der meisten aus und drehte meisten mit einer kurzen Bewegung das Genick um bis Kagura nur rief: „Stopp!" die Dämonen ließen ungläubig von ihr ab. „Sie gehört mir! Mischt die anderen auf!" und schon griffen die Dämonen wieder die anderen an, aber diesmal waren es nicht mehr so viele und Kagura stürmte wieder auf Kagome zu. Sie waren beide gleich stark, doch Kagome hatte Kaguras Herz, von dem sie erst mal nicht Gebrauch machte. Auch Inu Yasha kämpfte wieder gegen Naraku. Ebenfalls waren diese beide gleich stark. Bis plötzlich Naraku mit einer Hand einen Dolch zog. Inu Yasha dachte schon er würde es gegen ihn richten, aber er dachte Falsch.

Teil 26: I hope she never wakes up again! 

Naraku schaute kurz zu Kagome und Kagura und sagte zu Inu Yasha leise: „Ich hoffe sie bleibt diesmal ewig weg!" Schnell drückte er Inu Yasha mit aller Kraft von sich und warf das Messer auf Kagome, die sich gegen Kagura stemmte. Als sie das Messer bewegte blieb ihr die Luft weg, diesmal hatte sie keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Erschrocken sah sie das Messer an und dann sah sie nur etwas rotes das sich vor sie warf :"Nein!" schrie ihre Eigene Stimme als sie realisierte wer das war. Inu Yasha war so schnell er konnte zu ihr gelaufen und hatte sich vor sie geworfen um das Messer abzufangen. Nun lag er blutend auf dem Boden, das Messe steckte bis zum Schaft in seinem Bauch und er keuchte. Schnell stieß sie Kagura so weit sie konnte von sich und kniete sich zu Inu Yasha. Er hatte versucht das Messer selbst herauszuziehen, der Schmerz war aber zu groß. Als sich Kagome neben ihn kniete hob sie seine Kopf ein wenig an und fragte ihn erschrocken und weinend: "Wieso hast du das getan? Du blöder Mistkerl? Du solltest dich doch um Naraku kümmern und nicht um mich. Wie dumm kann man sein!" Er unterbrach sie in dem er seine Finger auf ihren Mund presste. „Verflucht noch mal ich liebe dich und keiner darf dich mir noch einmal wegnehmen. Jetzt könntest du mit bitte etwas helfen!" Sie nickte nur und legte vorsichtig die Finger um den Knauf des Dolchen. Inu Yasha spannte seine Muskeln an und keuchte kurz auf. Sie sah ihm in die Auge, so wie er ihre und presste ihre Lippen auf seine während sie mit einer Hand seine Hielt und mit der anderen den Dolch mit einem Ruck herauszog. ER verkrampfte seine Hand leicht und keuchte unter ihrem Kuss auf. Ein erstickter Laut wich aus seiner Kehle. Als sie den Kuss beendeten und sie den Dolch weit weg warf, half sie ihm schließlich auf die Beine zu kommen. Er hielt sich etwas verkrampft die Wunde aber als er tief durch atmete stand er wieder kerzengerade neber Kagome und vor Naraku. Sie hielten sich noch an den Händen und standen vor dem knurrenden Naraku. „Elendes Weibsbild! Stirb endlich, zu lange warst du weg und nun sollst du auch weg bleiben. Und du! Inu Yasha kannst ihr ja Folgen." Kurz schaute er in die Richtung rechts von Kagome, doch Kagome merkte es auch. Als sie Kagura sah ging sie automatisch etwas von Inu Yasha weg und erwartete ihren Angriff. Kagura hatte ihren Fächer gezogen und griff mit ihrer Sturmklingen Technik an. Kagome allerdings wich jedem Angriff leicht aus und packte Kaguras Herz jetzt entschlossen in ihre Hand und drückte es leicht. Sofort schrie Kagura auf und fiel zu Boden. Inu Yasha stand nicht weit von Kagome und schaute Naraku nur wartend an als plötzlich in seinen Gedanken sich Kagomes Stimme meldete –Inu Yasha! Greif ihn noch nicht mit deinem vernichtenden Schlag an, er hat noch den Juwel- Inu Yasha fragte in Gedanken dann was er tun sollte – Warte einfach bis ich die das Signal gebe- war ihre Kurze Antwort. Aber er vertraute ihr und wusste zwar nicht was sie vorhatte aber sie hatte einen Plan. Ganz sicher! Inu Yasha griff nun wieder Naraku an und es gab wieder diese Tortour von Parieren, Zuschlagen, ausweichen etc.

Als Kagura schließlich all ihre restliche Kraft einsetzten wollte wurde es Kagome zu heikel und entschied sich Kagura zu töten. „Verabschiede dich von deinem Leben Kagura!" schrie sie und warf ihr Herz hoch in die Luft. Während sie sich Pfeil und Bogen geschnappt hatte und zielte. „Nein!" schrie Kagura und versuchte die Kugel zu erreichen, doch es war zu spät. Kagomes Pfeil saust auf die Kugel zu und die Kugel zerbrach in kleine schwarze Staubpartikel, die vom Wind weggetragen wurden. Kagura bekam ausdruckslose Augen und fiel wie ein lebloser Körper zu Boden. Ihre Seele und ihr Herz waren vernichtet. Kagura war besiegt.

Naraku und Inu Yasha hielten einen Moment inne um durch das laute schreien Kaguras auf die Situation aufmerksam zu werden. „Verfluchtes Bist!" schrie Naraku zu Kagome und sah dann nur noch ein blaues Aufblitzen. Schnell dreht sich Kagome um die Halbe Achse und zog dabei einen weiteren Pfeil. Sie zielte blitzschnell auf Naraku und schoss. Der Pfeil streift mit rasender Geschwindigkeit seinen Hals und löste das Juwel von de Schnur. Das Juwel leuchtete auf und flog blitzschnell in Kagomes geöffnete, einladende Handflächen. Kagome allerdings sah nur Inu yasha an und er verstand. Er machte sich bereit und schlug zu. Naraku hatte keine Chance auszuweichen das Barkuhurya traf ihn auf voller Linie. Er sah nur noch Inu yasha schnaubend vor ihm stehen und dann wurde alles schwarz. Er wurde besiegt von einem Hanyou! Verlor das Juwel wieder durch eine Frau! Und verlor die Frau seines Herzens. Leblos blieb sein Körper liegen.

Teil 26: We've won! 

Schnaufend stand Inu Yasha vor ihm, langsam ließ er Tessaiga sinken. Schließlich steckte er es weg und sah zu Kagome herüber. Auch sie war ziemlich müde, sie hatte schließlich schon länger gekämpft als er. Nun schritt sie langsam auf ihn zu und blieb schließlich neber ihm stehen.

Der andere Teil der Gruppe hatte ebenfalls erfolgreich die Dämonen besiegt. Die meisten der Mikos und Sango und Miroku setzten sich erst einmal auf den Boden um zu verschnaufen.

Als Kagome auf Naraku blickte brauchte sie nichts zu sagen. Inu Yasha allerdings sah nur sie an und als Kagome das bemerkte dreht sie ihren Kopf zu ihm. Lächelnd stand sie ihm gegenüber und er konnte nicht anders als sie an sich zu pressen. Stürmisch küsste er sie und sie erwiderte es leidenschaftlich. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, endlich hatten sie das Böse besiegt. Keiner der beiden bemerkten die grinsenden Gesichter der anderen und sie wollten auch nicht. Kagome presste sich an ihn bis Inu Yasha plötzlich aufkeuchte und sie fester an sich presste. Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück und zerstörte damit den so herrlichen Moment.

„Du bist verletzt, Inu Yasha! Lass dich erst einmal verbinden, von Sango am besten." Inu Yasha zog erstaunt eine Braue hoch und meint leise: "Was ist mit dir? Wieso kannst du das nicht machen?" „Ich muss noch einmal kurz ins Schloss. Der Pfeil und Bogen waren nur aus der Waffenkammer aber nicht meine! Ich will sie wieder haben!" sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich gehe mit man weiß ja nie ob noch ein Dämon dort drinnen ist." Sie wollte protestieren sah aber dann an Inu Yashas ernstem Gesicht, das er es ernst meinte und keine Widerrede zuließ. Seufzend wandte sie sich an die anderen: „Ihr bleibt am besten erst einmal hier während Inu Yasha und Ich kurz mal meine Waffen aus dem Schloss holen!" „Wir gehen mal mit ich will mir dieses Monstrum mal von innen an sehen!" sagte Miroku und die anderen nickten bestätigend. Seufzend ging Kagome nun mit Inu Yasha voran und sie betraten nach einigen Metern die Haupttür. Man sah diesem Haus schon das Chaos an. Überall lagen Dämonenleichen und die Tische und Stühle waren alle zerbrochen. Kagome kämpfte sich während die anderen den Flur anstarrten sich zur Treppe durch. Fluchend zog sie hier und da ein Paar zerbrochene Sachen aus dem Weg um durchzukommen. Die anderen folgten ihr langsam. Als Kagome sich einer großen Tür zu wand blieb Inu Yasha stehen. Kagome sah ihn verwundert an: "Was ist Inu Yasha?" „Du willst da hinein? Schon wieder?" fragte er wütend und ungläubig zugleich. Kagome zog eine Augenbraue hoch während sie seine Worte wiederholte: „Schon wieder? Was heißt schon wieder? Du weißt was das für ein Zimmer ist? Woher, Inu Yasha?" fragte sie ihn leise. Er sah nur verlegen zur Seite. Kagome sah an ihm vorbei zu Sango die den Blick gesenkt hatte. „Du hast ihnen also diesen Trick gezeigt, nehme ich an, ja, Sango?" „Wir wollten nur schauen ob es dir gut geht!" sagte Miroku und zog vorsichtshalber auch seinen Kopf ein. Kagome allerdings sagte nur „Aha"

Ohne ein Wort stieß sie dir Tür auf und ging hinein. Seufzend betrachtete sie den Raum. Die anderen allerdings wollten anscheinend nicht rein kommen. Doch als sie die erste Tür des Kleiderschrankes aufmachte und ihre Kleider und ähnliches, das er ihr schenken wollte und sie anscheinend tragen sollte, durchwühlte, Kam Sango vorsichtig herein. Sie betrachtete mit einigem Mißmut die Unordnung und das eklige Schlafzimmer als sie Kagome fragte: "Hast du dein Waffen gefunden, Kagome?" Ernüchtert sagte Kagome: „Nein, leider nicht, aber ich weiß das er sie hier hat, schließlich waren wir ja nicht in jeden Zimmern nur hier und in der Küche." Sango nickte nur und trat wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Teil 27: Was it good, to fell him, while my heart was bleeding? 

Draußen vor der Tür

Als Sango nach draußen kam sah sie nur mürrische Gesichter. „Was ist?" fragte sie verständnislos. „Wir haben Hunger, gibt es etwas hier zu essen?" Sango runzelte nur die Stirn anscheinend hatten viele der Mikos und Miroku und Sesshoumaru Hunger. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und fragte in den Raum hinein: "Kagome?" „Ja?" Kagomes Kopf erschien aus der Tür. Sie sah Sango erwartend an. „Die anderen haben Hunger. Wo kommt man hier zum Essen?" Kagome schaute etwas irritiert, fing sich dann aber wieder. „Ich zeige es euch!" schon ging sie aus dem Zimmer und führte sie ins Eßzimmer, es war groß und dunkel doch als Kagome die einzigen Feuerstellen anzündete entdeckte man das die Wände weiß waren und Gold bemalt. „Ihr könnt euch setzten" sagte Kagome. „Ich werde euch etwas bringen. Die Nahrung hier ist reichlich und kein Dämonenfleisch oder so etwas, nur Obst, Gemüse und Schwein." Sofort verschwand sie in de angrenzenden Küche und man hörte schon Töpfe und Schränke klappern. Nach ca. 10 Minuten betretendem Schweigen kam Kagome schließlich zurück und brachte sehr viel Gutes zu essen. Alle außer Inu Yasha und Kagome machten sich darüber her. Als Kagome aufstand fragte der schmatzende Miroku :"Kagome, wo willst du hin?" „Ich muss zurück. Ich muss ins Zimmer zurück. Mein Pfeile und mein Bogen müssen noch da sein." „ich begleite dich" sagte Inu Yasha ernst und nach einem erstauntem Ausdruck Kagomes ging er ihr schließlich hinterher. Als sie wieder beim Zimmer ankamen holte Inu Yasha noch einmal tief Luft und trat schließlich hinter ihr ein. Als er das Zimmer schon sah wurde er wütend. Diese Zimmer Roch zum Glück nicht mehr nach Naraku und so wie es aussah hatte Kagome die Lagen die nach ihm rochen aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Aus Wut. Neue Laken lagen schon wieder darauf und rochen nach Vanille. Wie sie. Alles paßte, nur diese Klamotten, diese Dunklen Kleider, die er ihr gekauft hatte waren unpraktisch für sie. Als Kagome weiter rum wuselte und fluchend ihre Waffen suchte fragte er leise: „Wo hast du gelegen, Kagome?" Plötzlich war es still im Raum und Kagome sagte leise: "Auf der rechten Seite." Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und durchsuchte die Sachen während er sich langsam auf ihre rechte Betthälfte niederließ und abwesend die Laken glatt strich. Als sie erleichtert aufseufzte wandte sie sich Inu Yasha zu: „Inu Yasha ich habe meine Waffen, er hatte sie gut versteckt, er..." doch weiter sprach sie nicht, denn er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sah nur auf seine Hände „Inu Yasha? Was hast du?" fragte sie ihn leise. Als sie auch schon näher trat und sich vor ihn kniete. Er hob nur langsam sein Gesicht ihr entgegen und sah sie schmerzerfüllt an. Es verschlug ihr die Sprache. „Wieso hast du das getan Kagome? Hat e dir gefallen? Hattest du Spaß mit ihm?" fragte er nun etwas saurer. „Was?" fragte sie ihn perplex. „Bestimmt hatte er all dein Erwartungen erfüllt, während ich allein war und nicht wusste was abging!" „Inu Yasha, wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, das es mich erfreut hätte!" schrie sie ihn an. „Denkst du er hätte mich interessiert? Denkst du ich würde während er mich berührte etwa an ihn denken? Ich habe mich in meiner Welt zurückgezogen ich dachte in Gedanken bei euch zu sein. Ich wollte euch doch nur schützen" sagte sie nun schon fast schluchzend während eine einzige Zorns und Verzweiflungsträne über die Wange lief. „Kagome..." versuchte Inu Yasha beruhigend zu sagen. Er wollte sie doch nicht zum weinen bringen. ER wollte sie berühren, aber sie wich zurück. „Faß mich nicht an, wenn du diese Gedanken von mir hast!" sagte sie tränenerstickt und ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Ich habe es satt, du meinst ich gebe mich jedem hin? Ich sei also ein Schlampe? Ich dachte du wüßtest das ich dich lieb? Ich dachte du liebst mich! Aber anscheinend hatte Naraku recht ich bin nicht deine Seelenverwandte und Kikyo wird immer in deinem Herzen sein. Du solltest wenn ich dir so wenig bedeute mich schleunigst vergessen und ich kann zurück in meine Zeit." Sagte sie nun bitter und Inu Yasha sah sie geschockt an. Das wollte er nicht, er wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren. ER sprang auf und hielt sie am Arm fest während er sie anflehte: "Geh nicht! Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen! Nicht schon wieder!" „Was soll ich dir noch glauben, Inu Yasha? Du vertraust mir nicht!" sagte sie matt und wollte sich seinem Griff entziehen, aber er ließ es nicht zu und presste sie nur stärker an sich. „Lass mich los! Inu Yasha nimm die Pforten von mir! Du..." doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Inu Yasha hatte seine Lippen auf ihre Gepreßt und ließ ihr keine Zeit für weiter Beschimpfungen. Er gab die ganze Leidenschaft die er aufbringen konnte und es funktionierte. Sie umschlang seinen Nacken und presste sich verlangend nach mehr an ihn. Sein Leidenschaft wuchs und das Feuer in seinem Innern wurde übergreifend. Langsam zog er ihr weißes Mikohemd aus und strich es ihr vorsichtig über de Schultern. „Inu Yasha!" keuchte sie „Wie sollten nicht... nicht hier!" Doch sie strich ihm durch sein weißes langes Haar und zog seinen Kopf wieder gierig zu ihrem Mund. „Keiner wird uns sehen...Nur einmal... wenigstens einmal... nur mit mir, nicht mit ihm!" „Schhht" sagte sie nur und verstummte mit ihrem Mund sein sehnsüchtigen Forderungen. Langsam befreite sie ihn von seinem weißen Hemd und strich ihm über seine Munkeln, doch als sie sein Wunde sah hielt sie inne und wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung befreien: „Du bist noch verletzt! Wir sollten nicht jetzt!" „Das ist keine Wunde, dieses ungefüllte Loch in meinem Herz ist schlimmer. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben Kagome und entweder hier kann ich dir meine liebe beweisen oder nie." Sagte er leise und küsste sie zaghaft an den Schultern und im Nacken. Geschlagen gab sie sich ihm hin. Langsam öffnete sie zaghaft ihren Mund und bot seiner Zunge einlas. Gierig fuhr er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund und umkreiste ihre spielerisch. Stöhnend presste sie sich weiter an ihn während er sie leicht hoch hob und aufs Bett legte. Er umfaßte sanft ihren Rücken und löste die Stecker des BH Halters. Er küsste ihre Dekolte enden und umfaßte sanft ihre Brust. Sie keuchte unter seiner Berührung auf und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Sie fuhr ihm leicht über die Brust und fuhr seinen Muskeln nach. Wahnsinnig nach ihren Berührungen entfernte er ihren BH nun ganz und küsste ihre Brust und hörte auf ihren lauten Herzschlag und ihn keuchen. Er wollte sie sofort nehmen, aber er wusste sie würde sonst nur ängstlich werden und anfangen zu zittern. Doch sie zitterte jetzt schon , nur vor Verlangen. Sie wollte ihn und er schien es ebenfalls zu wollen. Nach ein paar Minuten lagen sie beide nackt auf dem Bett und keuchten vor Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Ihre Körper berührten sich immer und immer wieder und sie küßten sich immer und immer wieder. Als Inu Yasha sie sich nahm stieß sie einen Freudesschrei aus und presste ihr Becken gegen seines. Ihre Finger krallte sie in die Kissen und sie stöhnte nur so wunderbar. Er hatte nicht geahnt das es besser war als in seinen Vorstellungen, doch so war es, im Mondschein fielen ihm die einzelnen Schweißperlen auf ihrem Körper auf die nun einen goldenen leuchtenden Ton hatten und an ihrem makellosen Körper herunter perlten. Er stieß verlangend zu „Gib mir alles von dir" presste er keuchend hervor „Gib dich mir hin!" wieder und wieder stieß er vor und küsste sie gierig. Kagome keuchte und erwiderte seine Stöße gierig. Als sie kam brachte sie nur einen weiteren ermattenden Schrei von sich und er brach fast auf ihr zusammen. Er wusste nicht das es anstrengender sein könnte als gegen einen Dämonen zu kämpfen, aber so war es. Langsam ließ er sich neber ihr nieder und sie schmiegte sich gleich an ihn. „Wow!" brachte er nur heiser heraus. Sie kicherte und fuhr seinen Muskeln an seinem Arm entlang. „Wir sollten mit den anderen jetzt weiter. Sie wollen schließlich einen Schlafplatz!" „Nein! Sesshoumaru sagte, sie würden dort wo sie aßen übernachten, ein Dach über dem Kopf und er würde über sie wachen." „Na gut!" sie gab sich den guten Gefühl hin und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme. „Wir sollten jetzt etwas schlafen, mein Schatz!" sagte er leise und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Doch sie hörte ihn nur verschwommen, da sie der Schlaf schon übermannt hatte.

Teil 28: We can't live without each other! 

Am nächsten Morgen:

Strahlender Sonnenschein und Gezwitscher weckten Inu Yasha. Erst einmal wusste er nicht wo er war, doch dann viel es ihm schlagartig wieder ein. Lächelnd sah er auf die schlafende Kagome in seinen Armen und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester in seine Arme. Doch durch diese Bewegung wurde sie wach und als erstes sah sie die bekannten gruseligen Wände und wurde bleich. Ängstlich dreht sie ihr Gesicht in die andere Richtung. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte Inu Yasha freundlich an, während sie sich ein bißchen an ihn kuschelte und sich entspannte. „Morgen!" sagte sie sanft. „Morgen!" murmelte er verschlafen zurück. Sie erhob sich langsam und schritt auf den Balkon zu wo man jetzt nur den strahlend blauen Himmel sehen konnte. Das Laken das sie um sich geschlungen hatte war kühl geworden und der Wind kühlte es noch mehr. Als Inu Yasha sie so betrachtete flammte das Begehren wieder in ihm auf und er sah die Frau die er liebte sehr genau an. Ihre Rundungen waren jetzt genau zu erkennen und ihre Brüste hoben sich gut unter dem weißen Laken hervor. Nun erhob er sich ebenfalls und stellte sich hinter sie und umarmte sie sanft. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und lehnte sich etwas an ihn. Keiner der beiden hätte gedacht das ihre erste Nacht im Schloss des Feinde statt finden sollte und auch noch in dem Bett in dem Kagome schlimme Erlebnisse hatte. „Tut mir leid." Fing Inu Yasha lese an, weswegen er von Kagome ein verwunderten Blick bekam „Was tut dir leid?" fragte sie sanft. „Ich konnte mich gestern einfach nicht beherrschen." Doch bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, „Du hast nicht falsch gemacht, Inu Yasha. Wir können nichts für... für unsere Sehnsucht füreinander." Sagte sie verlegen. Sie dreht peinlich den Kopf weg, doch er zog ihn mit seinen Fingern wieder in seine Richtung. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie zärtlich. Langsam ging er um sie herum und stand dann vor ihr immer noch küssen schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich leicht an ihn. Sie fuhr über seinen Oberkörper und hinterließ Flammenspuren der Leidenschaft. Verärgert und ein bißchen belustigt ließ er von ihr ab. „Wir sollten zu den anderen zurück. Sie warten schon auf uns. Wir sollten uns jetzt besser unter Kontrolle halten!" sagte er bestimmt und ließ sie schließlich ganz los. Mit einem verlegenem Lächeln drehte sie sich um und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ja, du hast recht! Ich muss ja noch das Essen vorbereiten!" sagte sie leicht lachend. „Ach verdammt!" sagte er nur und ging zu ihr „Das Essen kann warten!" leidenschaftlich küsste er sie und warf sie aufs Bett. „Ich habe nur Hunger auf dich" lachend zog sie ihn an sich und vertieften ihre Liebe.

Diesen Morgen kamen sie überhaupt nicht zum Essen und als sie zu den anderen gingen waren sie frisch und munter. Kagome hatte sich ein paar Kleider von Narakus Schrank mitgenommen und sagte nur zu Inu Yasha das sie diese nur zu bestimmten Anlässen tragen würde. Dabei hatte sie ihm verräterisch zugezwinkert. Als sie schließlich aus dem Haus verschwinden wollten fragten sie die anderen wo sie eigentlich ab geblieben seien sagten sie nur beiläufig, das sie die ganze Zeit das Schloss untersucht hätten. Die anderen gaben sich Komischerweise mit diesen Antworten zufrieden.

Teil 29: I wonna show you something! 

Als sie schließlich nach einigen Stunden am Tempel wieder ankamen wurden sie aufs Herzlichste begrüßt. Sota und Shippo rannten gleich auf Kagome zu und umarmten sie und knuddelten sie. Inu Yasha legte einen Arm um Kagome und er wurde dann auch herzlich von Sota begrüßt. Lächelnd hob Inu Yasha Sota hoch und nahm ihn huckepack. Kagome begrüßte auch gleich die 2 Hohen Mikos. Nidiko und Monoke strahlten sie an und prahlten wieder und wieder da mit das sie die Zukunft so gesehen hätten. Kagome allerdings verdrehte nur die Augen.

Schließlich saßen sie alle beisammen und erzählten ihren Kampf wobei die jungen Mikos aufgeregt mitredeten. Miroku allerdings endete so: „Tja , nachdem wir gegessen hatten und die beiden hier verschwunden sind, legten wir und schlafen und Morgens kamen die beiden dann gutgelaunt wieder, mit dem Grund sie hätten das Schloss durchsucht." Das letzte Wort betonte er und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Inu Yasha und Kagome sahen lieber in eine andere Richtung, da sie sich schon denken konnten was er meinte. Die jungen Mikos brachten nur ein verträumtes Seufzen heraus. Als aber die Sonne anfing so mörderisch zu schien brachte es die Gruppe es übers Herz schwimmen zu gehen. Die Mädchen waren natürlich gleich begeistert und Sota und Shippo ebenfalls. Aber nur die Männer und Nidiko und Monoke saßen unter dem Schatten der Bäume und beobachten das Schauspiel mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „So, Inu Yasha!" fing Monoke an „Du hast also Kagome im Schloss geholfen ihre Waffen zu suchen, oder was?" fragte sie grinsend. Inu Yasha sah sie wütend und gleichzeitig beschämt an und brummte nur etwas unverständliches bevor er wieder Kagome beobachtete die jetzt mit Sota spielte. Als Kagome seine Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte lächelte sie ihn kurz an und verschwand dann wieder unter der Wasseroberfläche. Sota kreischte auf als Kagome ihm mit nach unten zog. Schließlich verließ Inu Yasha den Schatten der Bäume und setzte sich auf einen Felsen, der direkt ans Wasser grenzte. Dort war es schon ziemlich tief und man konnte perfekt darunter sich verstecken. Als plötzlich Kagomes Kopf auf der Wasseroberfläche auftauchte und kleine Wellen um sie schlugen. Lächelnd sah sie ihn an und fragte mit kindlicher stimme: „Inu Yasha, kommst du rein? Es ist doch so heiß! Eine Abkühlung brauchst du bestimmt." Aber Inu Yasha schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte ich habe kein Badezeug, wie ihr." Schmollend sagte sie: „ Aber die Priesterinnen hätten bestimmt noch trockene Sachen für dich. Bitte!" flehte sie nun. ER aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. Resigniert seufzte Kagome auf und dann kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. „Inu Yasha?" „Hm?" nun lehnte sie sich weiter nach vorne und zog an seinem Kragen, bis sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Inu Yasha war leicht irritiert bis sie plötzlich sagte: „Entschuldigung!" „Was ?" fragte er verständnislos, doch dann machte es Klick. Schon sagte sie leise Sitz und er wurde Kopfüber unter Wasser gezogen. Kagome schwamm etwas weiter weg, da sie sich sicher war er würde jetzt sauer sein. Als er aber nicht wieder auftauchte machte sie sich etwas Sorgen und schaute auf die ruhige Wasseroberfläche. Plötzlich wurde sie mit einem Ruck unter Wasser gezogen. Sota konnte nur noch einen erstickten Schrei hören und musste grinsen. Als Kagome wieder prustend aufkam sah sie genau in das grinsende Gesicht von Inu Yasha. Lächelnd strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Nun ja" sagte sie kichernd „Das war wohl meine Strafe!" er aber dreht sich kurz um und schwamm mit schnellen Zügen an Land. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an.. „Wo willst du hin?" aber er antwortete ihr nicht und dann sprach sei flehend weiter. „Komm schon Inu Yasha, das ist doch nur Wasser." Immer noch gab er keine Antwort und Kagome dachte schon er würde sich grummelnd verziehen, aber er zog sich schnell sein Hemd aus und schwamm nun mit nacktem Oberkörper schnell auf sie zu. Sie wußte nicht was sie tun sollet. Sollte sie wegschwimmen oder einfach abwarten was jetzt kam? Unsicher schwamm sie etwas weiter weg, er aber hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zog sie an sich. Sie war fasziniert von seine Augen die so viel Leidenschaft ausdrückten. „Du willst doch nicht hier über mich herfallen, oder?" fragte sie ihn leise während sie die Spuren deine Muskeln nach zog. Mit rauher Stimme sagte er: "Wenn wir jetzt in die nördliche Richtung tauchen gibt es dort eine Unterirdische Höhle. Wir könnten uns ja etwas entspannen und die Welt hier oben etwas vergessen! Was meinst du" „Klingt verlockend" sagte sie nur und tauchte dann mit ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort unter. Nach ca. 30 Sekunden gelangten sie an eine kleinen Eingang. Als sie schließlich wieder auftauchten, blieb Kagome die Spucke weg. So ein schöner Ort war es. Inu Yasha ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Wasser. Als er sie etwas weiter in die Höhle zog gab es dort eine heiße Quelle. „Woher kennst du diesen Ort?" fragte sei ihn. „Ich habe hier eine Verschnaufpause gebraucht als du abgehauen bist. Mit dir hier zu sein ist viel schöner." Sie lachte leicht auf und auch er konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Als sie dicht vor der Quelle standen zog Inu Yasha sie wieder an sich und sagte: „Endlich allein!" dann küsste er sie leidenschaftlich. Sie erwiderte ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich. Schließlich hob er sie um die Hüfte hoch und sie schlang ihre Langen Beine um seine Hüfte. Leidenschaftliche verschleierte Blicke begegneten sich. Langsam ließ sich Inu Yasha ins Wasser gleiten und Kagome saß schließlich auf ihm. Er küsste jede Astelle ihrer Haut während sie den Kopf verlangend zurückwarf und sich ihm bot. Langsam entkleideten sie sich und hatte die ganze Zeit für sich. Schließlich bäumten sich die beiden unter dem Höhepunkt auf und lagen nun erschöpft neben einander im Wasser. „Im Wasser ist es doppelt so schon, findest du nicht?" fragte Inu Yasha sei atemlos. „Ja" brachte sie nur heraus. Schließlich machten sie sich schweren Herzens wieder auf zu den anderen. Als die anderen sie sahen mußten die beide Priesterinnen grinsen woraufhin Inu Yasha sie mit einem strafenden Blick ansah.

Teil 30: Miroku wants to know everything! 

Kagome ließ sich genau wie die anderen jetzt sonnen und Inu Yasha setzte sich etwas weiter abseits. Sango und Kagome tratschten die ganze Zeit über belangloses Zeug während sich Miroku zu Inu Yasha setzte und ihn ausfragte: „Wie war es?" fragte er direkt. Inu Yasha sah in Verwirrt an bevor er begriff und keifte: „Das geht dich gar nichts an!" „Ach komm schon, wir sind unter Männern und da kann man Geschichten austauschen. Also das gerade eben das weiß ich ja! Aber im Schloss da habt ihr doch bestimmt auch... na du weißt schon und überhaupt wo!" Es sah so aus als ob Miroku überhaupt keine Luft für diesen Satz brauchte und Inu Yasha war davon total überrumpelt, Vorsichtig sah er sich in alle Richtungen um bis er antwortet. „Narakus Schlafzimmer" nuschelte er. „Was ?" Miroku war geschockte und lachte dann schließlich auf. „Naraku würde, wenn er noch leben würde, euch die Hälse umdrehen!" „Tja" sagte Inu Yasha verschmitzt und mit einem Grinsen „Er hatte aber keine Chance sie zu behalten. Kagome wollte nie mit ihm schlafen, sie tat es, damit er nicht mehr mordete. ER hatte eine richtige Schwäche für sie, das muss man zugeben!" „Wieso das?" „Nun ja, überall roch es nach Vanille, so wie sie eben, aber auch die Wände waren wie für sie gemacht und leichte weiße Laken die auch nach Vanille dufteten. Aber die Kleider paßten nicht zu ihr." „Ich weiß was du meinst, diese dunklen Kleider lassen sie blaß und schon fast Krank aussehen!" sagte Miroku nickend. „Und wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?" fragte er ihn vorsichtig weiter. Nun wurde Inu Yasha rot und sagte. „Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen." „Aha, du wolltest wissen wie sie sich anfühlt!" Ein Nickend bestätigte seine Aussage. Miroku ließ es erst einmal dabei.

Zusammen saßen sie dann unter dem schattigen Baum und schauten in den Himmel.

Schließlich war es an der Zeit wieder in den Tempel zu gehen und das Essen vorzubereiten. Eine junge Miko gesellte sich zu Miroku und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Mein Herr Mönch, das Essen ist fertig!" Miroku nickte und scheuchte sie weg. Leise lehnte er sich zu Inu Yasha und sagte: „Wir sollten die Frauen wecken, das Essen ist fertig." Inu Yasha nickte und stand mir Miroku auf. Leise schlich sich Miroku zu Sango und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. Sie murrte etwas und schaute verschlafen zu Miroku. „Das Essen ist fertig, Sango. Sollen wir rein und essen oder willst du hier draußen unter dem Baum essen?" Sango schaute etwas verschlafen sagte aber dann: „Wir essen lieber drinnen." Miroku nickte und half ihr hoch. Inu Yasha wartete bis Sango und Miroku in den Tempel gegangen waren und rüttelte dann ebenfalls leicht an Kagomes Schulter: „Liebling aufwachen!" Kagome wedelte nur abwesend mit der Hand und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Inu Yasha lächelte leicht und versuchte es wieder, doch diesmal zeigte sie gar keine Reaktion. „Kagome, ich meine es ernst, wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst mache ich ernst. Kagome!" sagte er entrüstet spielend. Kagome allerdings rührte sich immer noch nicht. Zaghaft legte er seine Finger auf ihre Waden und wanderte weiter nach oben. Je weiter er wanderte desto mehr konnte er spüren wie sie erzitterte. Lächelnd wanderte sein Finger weiter und als sie auf ihrem Bauch waren und er sie leicht kitzelte zuckte sie zusammen und man hörte ein ersticktes kichern. „Also, stehst du jetzt auf oder..." er beendete den Satz nicht, da er jetzt anfing sie durch zu kitzeln und Kagome ruckartig anfing sich zusammen zu rollen und sie versuchte lachend und Luft holend seine Hände von ihrem Bauch zu lösen. Inu Yasha stellte sich breitbeinig über sie und kitzelte sie weiter. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Chance. Lachend schrie sie: „O.K.! O.K. ich stehe ja auf. Inu Yasha, hör auf!" Langsam hörte er auf und packte sie an den Schultern, wobei er ihren Oberkörper leicht vom Boden hob. „Hast du jetzt Hunger!"

Sie beruhigte sich und schaute ihn lächelnd an. Leicht nickte sie und er sagte: „Gut!" Mit einem Ruck hob er sie auf die Füße. Lächelnd und Arm in Arm gingen sie in den Tempel, wo alle schon freudig aßen.

Kagome setzte sich neber Inu Yasha und aßen ebenfalls. Als alle fertig waren mußten sich alle fertig zur Abreise machen. Als die Sachen gepackt waren umarmten sich Kagome und Honoke innig. Sesshoumaru und Rin verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls und Jaken trottete wie immer hinterher.

Der Weg nach Musashi war nicht allzu lang, da Inu Yasha Kagome auf den Armen hatte und Kirara Sango und Miroku trug. In Musashi wurde erst einmal groß gefeiert und schon bald stellte sich heraus das nicht nur Kagome und Inu Yasha ein Paar waren, sondern auch Sango und Miroku sich gefunden hatten.

Eines Abend lief Inu Yasha aufgeregt hin und her in dem kleinen Kräutergarten von Kaede. Plötzlich kam Kagome und fragte: „Ah, da steckst du, Inu Yasha! Was ist denn los?" Inu Yasha zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann schließlich langsam zu ihr um. „Kann ich mit dir unter vier Augen reden, Kagome! Fragte er leise und schaute sich nach allen Seiten um das auch ja keiner etwas hören würde. Kagome nickte und trat vor ihn, so das sie ihm genau in die Augen sehen konnte. Plötzlich kniete sich Inu Yasha auf einem Bein vor sie und sah sie ernst an. Kagome schaute etwas irritiert und fragte dann zögerlich: „Was...was soll das werden, Inu Yasha?" ER allerdings fragte sie ernst: „Kagome ich weiß wir haben viel zusammen durch gemacht und ich weiß ich war nicht immer sehr nett zu dir aber ich frage dich nur ein einziges Mal und aus tiefstem Herzen. Möchtest du..." ER holte tief Luft und holte dabei ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Jacke „Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" Kagome war im ersten Moment sprachlos, nahm dann aber zaghaft das Kästchen und öffnete es. Sie war sprachlos. Diamanten und Saphire, sowie blau leuchtende Brillanten leuchteten ihr entgegen. Das alles war in einen goldenen Ring geformt wo deutlich drauf stand. ‚Mein Engel, aisheteru!'

Inu Yasha wartete während dessen nervös auf einen Antwort, er konnte ja nicht wissen, das Kagome im Kopf gerade die Summe des Ringes ausrechnete. Schließlich antwortete sie stockend: „Aber, Inu Yasha. Das muss dich über Tausend Groschen gekostete haben. So ein Ring ist teuer." Inu Yasha sah sie verständnislos an und sagte dann: „Der Schmied sagte nur es seinen besondere Steine, die aber trotzdem häufig hier vorkämen. Er machte diesen Ring extra für sich, ad er ja wusste wie sehr die glitzernde Steine gefallen. Was... was ist mit deiner Antwort Kagome!" fragte er nun etwas zögerlich. Kagome begriff, das Juwelen und Diamanten hier wirklich keine Seltenheit waren und freute sich um so mehr.

Sie sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und flüsterte den Freudentränen nahe: „Was denkst du denn?" ER lächelte und stand auf. Leicht nahm er ihr den Ring aus der Hand du streifte ihn vorsichtig über ihren Ringfinger, er paßte perfekt. „Ich liebe dich!" sagte er leise und küsste sie zart auf den Mund, sie gab sich seiner Liebkosung hin und konnte trotz allem ihr Glück nicht fassen. Ihr Leben war perfekt, mit einem Halbdämon, einem starken Halbdämon der Naraku besiegt hatte würde ihr nicht s mehr passieren. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie, mehr war nicht nötig zu wissen.

ENDE der 4. Fanfic


End file.
